White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: "So many stories left untold..." "Then it's our job to tell them." These are the Lost Tales from White Sun Rising, from the first meeting of Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki to the Zanpakuto Rebellion and all the stories in between. Short windows of the WSR universe that wasn't featured in the main story. Short chapters sometimes, so expect quick updates for some arcs.
1. Arc 1: Prologue: Welcome and Discovery

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc One: Eyes of the Soul-Cutting Swords

Prologue: Welcome/Discovery

Sode no Shirayuki awoke on the surface of a building.

She, through Rukia's eyes, had seen such structures before, but she was laying on the windowed side, not the concrete roof.

She grabbed a flagpole, clutching it with her life.

"There is no need to be afraid. You will not fall."

She turned her head to face a bearded man in a tattered trenchcoat wearing a pair of orange sunglasses. On his back was simply the biggest sword she had ever seen.

Seemingly modeled after a Persian dagger, it was the man's height, with no proper hilt or guard and a cloth-covered tang to hold onto.

The cutting edge of the blade was a dull silver, as though it had never been used while the flat side was black as the night sky.

Shirayuki drew her sword in a kendo attack, but the massive chainmail-busting sword blocked her strike.

'He's faster then I am!'

"And I am not your enemy."

As if on command, the cloth wrapped around the blade, acting as a sheath.

"May I ask your name?"

Shirayuki sheathed her weapon.

Even now, he was calm and collected, redefining the meaning of the words 'dignity' and 'self-control', although his sword, clearly a shikai, was anything but.

"Sode no Shirayuki. But that's a mouthful, so just use Shirayuki."

"Very well, Shirayuki-dono. I am Zangetsu. I bid you welcome to my home, although I AM confused as to how you are here."

"Your home?"

Zangetsu sighed.

"You do not understand."

He looked to the side.

"I have been waiting for Ichigo to awaken to my powers for his entire life. I must thank your wielder for her help."

Shirayuki then realized it. She was in the boy's inner world. And she was speaking to his zanpakutō. Then he turned their gaze skyward, as the clouds disappeared.

"About damned time."

Shirayuki practically felt the annoyance in his tone.

"I have been waiting for those clouds to disappear for 7 years. He is no longer conflicted. He now has a purpose."

Shirayuki simply nodded, not wanting to say anything.

This wasn't her home, so why should she?

"I thank you, Shirayuki."

"He's using my power, not yours. He was human."

"Not entirely. His father was a shinigami. If he was not, I would not exist."

Shirayuki blinked.

That was new.

"You must not tell him if you meet him. He will be...confused, and his confusion will eventually bring the rain back."

"Why?" Zangetsu shook his head.

"It is not my place to say. You will find out soon enough, my dear. For now, make yourself comfortable. You are likely to be here for a while."

"Then I hope you like snow. That's the only way I feel comfortable."

Zangetsu chuckled.

"I have no problem with snow. It is far, far more merciful then the rain could ever be, my dear."

Sode no Shirayuki smiled.

She liked Zangetsu already.

The next day

Despite Ichigo refusing to do Rukia's duty at first, which annoyed Shirayuki, but she came to understand that Ichigo was not a true shinigami yet.

He did not know their duty.

He was still human, his eyes barely opened to their world.

When he finally accepted, it was for a different reason: to protect, nothing more, nothing less.

"Shirayuki."

The white haired zanpakutō spirit looked at Zangetsu.

"Please come with me." "For what?" "I wish to show you something. It is important."

"How important?"

"As important as we are to our wielders."

'Oh, boy. That's important.' He turned, motioning her to follow him. It was an unspoken arrangement: she told him of the Gotai 13 and she told her of the world of the living as well as showed her around the sideways orientated world.

There was a reason for that, but Zangetsu wasn't talking.

He lead them into one of the buildings, and when they arrived at its' core, they discovered what Zangetsu wanted to show her: a mirrored Ichigo, wearing an equally mirrored shihakushō with a mirrored Zangetsu on his back and wrapped in chains.

And his reiatsu signature REEKED of Hollow.

"What is this...THING?"

"I discovered him many years ago, almost when I came into existence. He has been here as long as I have and is part of Ichigo's soul." Shirayuki looked at Zangetsu in horror.

"You don't mean-"

"It is not because his father was shinigami and his mother was human."

She reeled at the thought.

"Rukia has one of these things in her soul, and I am not there to stop it?!"

"It would take a great force to awaken her Inner Hollow, Shirayuki-dono."

"Please stop adding the dono. We're equals here, Zangetsu."

"I am only being polite, but as you wish."

Shirayuki smiled.

Zangetsu was a perfect gentleman.

She turned to face the mirrored Ichigo.

Despite the chains, he was sleeping soundly, almost relaxed. Hell, she thought she heard snoring from the Inner Hollow.

"It is his dark side, the side we all have."

"Rukia once knew a man at the Shin'o Academy. His theory was that there are three sides to the soul: the personality or core, the zanpakutō spirit, which is the manifestation of their will and their sorrow, their pain, which are the calling cards for a Hollow."

"He is right, then, for the proof is chained in front of us. He was close to awakening 7 years ago, but he did not."

"What happened?"

Zangetsu sighed.

"That time is coming. You will see soon enough, my dear."

He turned and left.

Shirayuki was on his coattails in seconds.

"What time?!"

"You will see, Shira. You will see."

Shirayuki blushed.

'Did he just tense me?!'

Even if he did, it seemed more...loving.

'Oh, dear.'

Looks and sounds odd, but I focused mostly on Rukia and Ichigo in WSR. Now the zanpakutō spirits and Inner Hollows get their turn.

This, obviously, covered Rukia and Ichigo meeting and the latter getting his powers.

Next Time on _WSR The Lost Tales_: Shirayuki discovers the source of Ichigo's sorrow on June 17th and helps him to try and destroy the Hollow Grand Fisher to bring an end to the rain once and for all.

Ja Ne!


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1: Link and Meeting

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc One: Eyes of the Soul-Cutting Swords

Chapter 1: Link/Love/Meeting

Sode no Shirayuki listened to her current wielder's idiot father plan a trip to a graveyard.

She had a better idea of why Ichigo suffered from self-loathing: he believed he murdered his own mother.

He didn't, as she saw his memory of the event.

It was clouded, but she knew a Hollow when she saw one.

"His mother meant the world to him, didn't she?"

Zangetsu simply nodded.

Zangetsu was a quiet man waiting to have his name called to join Ichigo at his side.

"Hopefully he finds peace."

"Rukia has brought a great deal of it into his life. I daresay he is in love with her."

A smile tugged at Shirayuki's lips.

Then she started laughing.

"That's not funny."

"I know, Zangetsu! I've seen it too! And I know my wielder as well as you know yours! She's in love with him too, but doesn't want to admit it."

"Nor does he. He fears getting close to anyone, else he would lose them like he did his mother."

"Then I pray the Hollow that did this appears tomorrow. Killing the damned thing might provide some closure, at least."

June 17th

Shirayuki got her wish, alright.

Problem was, it was a rather well-known Hollow: Grand Fisher.

Other then Menos Grande, he was regarded as one of the more powerful Hollows.

Ichigo struggled for a few minutes, getting hurt in the process, then finally got PISSED.

Grand Fisher was the first to learn that making Ichigo angry is a really BAD idea.

Ichigo had massive reiatsu reserves, even without his zanpakutō giving him any.

If he was using Zangetsu, it wouldn't be a problem.

He was not.

He was still using Shirayuki.

It was only after the battle that Shirayuki felt the after effects.

And it was Zangetsu that discovered something potentially bad.

"Shirayuki, I have found something you will want to see."

The female zanpakutō spirit was very winded, unable to stand. Zangetsu knelled and cupped her face, using his hands to make her look at him.

"It is very important. If you are tired, I can carry you."

Shirayuki blushed, but nodded.

Zangetsu picked her up in a bridal carry, then used shunpo to get them to the building with the Inner Hollow.

Shirayuki didn't notice it at first, then she looked closer.

The unsealed Zangetsu was on his back, but on his right hip was a very familiar weapon: her sealed self.

She jumped out of Zangetsu's arms to look closer.

"How?"

"Perhaps Ichigo's love for Rukia has done this. Even if he calls my name, he can still use you."

Shirayuki shook slightly.

"This breaks every law in the Soul Society. No two shinigami can wield the same zanpakutō. Individual zanpakutōs are for one person and one person alone!"

"If it is any consolation, when Rukia regains her powers, she may be able to wield me, as well." Shirayuki took in a breath.

"At least we'll still be together, right? I mean, you're my friend."

Zangetsu scoffed at that.

"You're lying to me as well as yourself when you say that. I am not just your friend. And you are not just my friend, either."

Shirayuki blushed.

Zangetsu wasn't blind.

Over the past few weeks, she'd shown signs of being attracted to the mid-aged zanpakutō spirit, despite trying to hide it.

'And he practically just confessed to me.'

She blushed, turning pink.

"I'm sorry."

Shirayuki stood up and hugged him.

"I don't mind. At least Ichigo and Rukia won't be alone."

One week later

"_Move Ichigo! He's going to attack!_"

Surprisingly, Ichigo tried to dodge Byakuya's attack, but failed.

Shirayuki blinked in surprise.

"He heard me."

Zangetsu nodded solemnly.

"I will try and keep the connection intact. At the moment, you are his blade."

Zangetsu disappeared, moving to the wound Byakuya made with his sword.

If it wasn't healed, even partially, both their wielders would (not could) die.

Seconds later, Ichigo appeared in his inner world.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...wake up!"

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, looking around the snowy realm.

"About time you woke up. I see you noticed you aren't where you used to be."

"Who are you? And where are you!" Ichigo searched wildly, looking for Shirayuki.

"Up here, Ichigo." He turned around, finding Shirayuki. "Who are you? And where are we?"

"This is your inner world Ichigo...though, I imagine it would look quite different if I wasn't here. I am Rukia's Zanpakutō, you formed a link with me when you took her powers."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Inner World? And you're Rukia's Zanpakutō? Why am I in here in the first place?"

The women laughed lightly.

"My, aren't you full of questions, Ichigo. This is the deepest refuge of your soul. You are in here because Byakuya Kuchiki, my wielders brother, nearly destroyed the source of your powers, your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. I did what I could to move your body after the first blow, but you still took a bad wound. I can help you get back up and fight them more, but only for a very limited time, and I will be strained to hide your powers after that.

Knowing that…do you want to fight or live?"

Ichigo stood up, and looked his best friend's Zanpakutō straight in the eye.

"I want to fight!"

She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Okay then."

She took in a breath.

"My name is Sode no Shirayuki."

Ichigo disappeared in a flash of white light, and Shirayuki looked at her sword as it entered shikai.

The hilt and guard were still the same, but the blade was a LOT longer: four feet from guard to tip.

Power radiated from the white sword, and it slightly scared Shirayuki.

'Is this what Zangetsu has to deal with?'

And we've entered the original story. I even used the original text from my revised version.

The next chapter is the last in this little arc and focuses on the Inner Hollows.

After that, we get to see how Nemo and Rukia met and just what the hell happened to him in Hueco Mundo, and that'll be a two chapter arc.

Major incidents mentioned in the original story (The Valley of Screams Incident and the Diamond Dust Rebellion) will be much longer in chapter length and number.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: The Hollows awaken and meet!

Ja Ne!


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2-Final: Heartless?

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc One: Eyes of the Soul-Cutting Swords

Chapter 2-Final: Heartless? I think not

Shiro, as he would later be called, broke free to help Ichigo kick Kenpachi Zaraki's ass during their fight.

He was Ichigo's Inner Hollow: making sure nothing threatened his host (or King) was his job!

Still, he was a little jealous of Ichigo, Rukia, Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki.

They were all coupled: shinigami with shinigami, zanpakutō with zanpakutō.

'Why the hell can't I get lucky?!'

He tuned in, as it were, to Ichigo's senses, allowing him to find out that they just freed Rukia and she had Sode no Shirayuki back.

This had the effect of launching someone into Shiro's lap.

Literally.

He was in the so-called 'mirror building', where each spirit could enter their other wielder's inner world.

"FUCK!"

A girl, same height, weight and all as Rukia, but almost completely white, landed on Shiro.

Her eyes were black and yellow, same as his.

'She's the Queen's Inner Hollow! Hot _damn,_ she's beautiful!'

She may have been tiny, that only seemed to make her prettier.

"Who the hell are you?"

'She even sounds pretty!'

"Ya can call me Shiro. I'm the King's Hollow."

She got off his lap, standing up.

"Akayuki. I'm the Queen's Hollow."

Shiro scoffed.

"Figured that: we're dressed alike and look alike."

She was trying not to look at him.

'Is that a blush I see?'

He liked her already, mostly because of that damned link.

They were stuck with one another, after all.

But he honestly thought she was pretty and if she acted at all like the Queen, they were perfect for one another.

Akayuki had similar thoughts.

"I gotta head back. Queen's gonna need me and all that."

He gave her a smile.

Not a smirk, but a loving smile.

"Come back soon."

She gave him a coy smile.

"You can always come to me."

If Shiro could properly blush, he would be redder then a strawberry.

Instead, the Hollow smirked.

"Maybe later, my Hollow midget."

After Aizen gets the hell out of the Seireitei

Akayuki smirked in her snowy world.

Sure, she had to share with Shirayuki, but she always went to Ichigo's inner world to visit Zangetsu.

She had been flirting with Ichigo's Hollow before, teasing him into following her.

And follow he did.

He charged at her, then captured her in a bone-crushing hug.

They say Hollows are heartless monsters.

That all they want is to feed to try and fill the emptiness in themselves.

That is only half true.

Inner Hollows are MUCH different, more like their hosts, only with Hollow powers and less control of their emotions.

They were instinct personified, but they were not the mindless heartless beasts everyone thought they were.

They were quite capable of feeling emotions like love and joy, perhaps more so then their hosts.

And these two proved that within seconds of meeting.

GRIMMJOW: Aw, that's fucking cute.

AUTHOR: What the hell are YOU doing here?

GRIMMJOW: Wondering when the hell we're coming into this!

AUTHOR: You three have an important job during the Zanpakutō Rebellion: living punching bags.

GRIMMJOW: You're kidding.

AUTHOR: Partially. YOU get your ass kicked before you can release, but when you do, the ass-whooping begins. Better question, why the hell were you saying that was cute?

GRIMMJOW: I got a hole in my chest, but I ain't heartless, you ass! That's Nnoitra's shtick!

AUTHOR: (Deadpan) I thought it was Ulquiorra's, personally, but you have a point.

In response to a review: Thank you for the demand to update _Babylon's Guardian_, but I should make something clear. I watch episodes of _B5_ online while I write those chapters: gets me in the right state of mind. The computer I am currently using is 13 years old, and while it works, watching _B5_ online is out of the question, as this fucking thing is slow as a rock. When I get my new computer, I WILL update, and I'm getting it before the year is out. That is all.

Next Arc: Nemo's backstory! We see the meeting between Rukia and the future not-shinigami, the beginning of his theory and what happened that fateful day.

Ja Ne!


	4. Arc 2: Part 1: Secret Theory

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Two: Perfect Fusion

Part 1: Meeting/Secret Theory

The black-blonde nameless man sat reading a massive textbook on Hollows and their home, Hueco Mundo.

He was surrounded by hundreds of such books and dozens of file folders, many of which had the words 'Classified - DO NOT TOUCH' printed on them.

Don't ask how he got his hands on them: it's not a pretty tale.

"Excuse me?"

He looked to see a girl with relatively short black hair and violet eyes standing behind him.

"Ah, a first year. Doing the dare, I see."

"Dare?"

"Talk to Mr. Unsociable. Honestly, it got old three years ago."

He closed the one thousand page long monster and placed it on the desk.

"And what would be your name, kiddo?"

She growled.

"I'm not a kid."

"Your appearance says otherwise, but this is the Soul Society. Who knows how old someone is? Sorry."

"Apology accepted. My name is Rukia."

"Don't be formal with me. I hate it: fucking pointless and slows you down. Don't have a name, but you can call me 401."

"401?"

"That was the number stamped into the propeller that killed me. I think that made me lose my memories just before I drowned."

Rukia blinked.

"You...remember how you died?"

"In all its' technicolor glory. Fittingly, I don't remember who I was in life or my name when I was alive. Or period. All I remember is cold water and death. Lots and lots of death."

He sighed before opening one of the files.

"Run along, Rukia. I'm a bit busy, but I'm usually here if you want to talk."

Rukia nodded, then walked off.

'Nice girl. She'll make someone happy in the future.'

He read the file that entailed what happened (more or less) to the Captains of the 3rd, 5th 7th and 9th Divisions, along with the Lieutenants of the 8th, 9th, and 12th and the vice-commander of the Kido Corps. (AN: We all know who these guys are)

'Gaining Hollow powers by having a Hollow implanted into a person's body is not possible. It can't be, or else they would have become Hollows, which has happened at least 20 times in the history of the Gotai 13. They still had their bodies. They had to have had the powers to begin with, but something happened to awaken them.'

The nameless man, or 401, had made it his mission to solve the mystery of the missing eight, and how they gained their Hollow powers when the current captain of the 9th Division, Kaname Tosen, visited the academy and vaguely mentioned the incident during a lecture on Hollows and their nature during his first year at the Shin'o Academy.

While it was assumed he didn't pay attention, he did.

No one noticed, though: not even hyper-sensitive Tosen.

Because of this, he became the Academy's Hollow expert.

'I'm still missing something. What did it take to awaken those powers in them?'

Reiatsu was out of the question: shinigami recruits that faced Adjuchas-Class Hollows hundreds of times strong then them never gained Hollow powers.

Even during the extremely rare incidents with a Vasto Lorde, they still didn't gain Hollow powers.

'Extreme emotional turmoil: loss of a family, sudden betrayal from a close friend. THAT could wake it up. But they were all friends, and they couldn't've been betrayed so easily. Maybe something in Rukongai did that to them. Better add 'artificial/external influence' to the list.'

He pulled out an old piece of paper, covered in notes.

This was the collimation for three and a half years of work.

'I need to find out what is correct and what is wrong, otherwise the finished version will be torn apart by the Gotai 13 and the Central 46.'

He suddenly yawned.

"Fuck. I've been up for 54 hours. I need to get at least two hours of sleep, otherwise the teachers are going to fucking kill me."

He paused.

"AGAIN."

He packed up his secret files and left, not noticing that he was being spied on by a member of the 5th Division: Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru.

"Huh. He's pulling shit out of his ass that Aizen hasn't even thought of."

Aizen liked keen minds, and 401 was a VERY keen one.

While the asshole Captain of the 5th Division's research was good, 401's was simply better, and the man hadn't even left the academy yet.

'Might as well copy his when he's done.'

Gin watched him walk into his dorm room, then watched as 401 planted a heavy-duty barrier at the door and windows, having taken them down when he entered.

'Paranoid bastard, but that's understandable.'

Gin shunpo'ed out of the Academy grounds.

8 hours later

"So, what's he like?"

Rukia looked at Renji.

This was one of the few times the two could spend any time together, although she had friend-zoned him decades ago.

"He's a bookworm. Polite, but very busy."

"Seriously? According to everyone here, you're the only one to get more then four words out of him in four years other then the teachers! Did you at least get his name?"

"He doesn't have one: lost his memory when he died, but he remembers HOW he died."

"Huh? How?"

"Propeller hit him over the head and he drowned."

"That propeller weighed at least 50 tons and was made of bronze."

Both turned to face the nameless man.

"Rukia. I see I'm still talk of the Academy, if you guys are any indication."

Renji blinked.

"You know, there's rumors that you're doing some freaky shit, buddy."

401 shrugged.

"Nothing like that. I was reading up on Hollows. Always do."

Renji scoffed.

"Hollows? Why read up on them? Just hack off the mask and kill them."

401 raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"You do realize that YOU could have been a Hollow at one point in time. Cycle of Reincarnation's a royal bitch, you know."

Renji almost screamed at the thought.

401 chuckled at the look on Renji's face.

"It's not the hollows themselves that interest me. Oh, I'm being rude. You can call me 401."

"401?"

"It's the last thing I remember seeing before I kicked the bucket."

Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Before I DIED, you idiot."

Renji chuckled.

"What district did you come from? Me and Rukia are from North 78, Inuzuri."

"South 80, Zaraki."

Both gaped.

"ZARAKI?!"

"As in the new Captain of the 11th? Yeah, THAT Zaraki. And keep it down."

He looked at the two more intently.

"You guys want to know what I'm working on? Let's make a deal. You tell me a secret, I'll tell you mine. I will never say anything, and neither will you."

"How can we trust you?"

He took out a knife and cut deeply into his hand.

"Ever hear of a blood oath? I break it, you get to kill me and I won't do anything to stop you."

Rukia and Renji shared a look.

"We once took care of a few kids in Inuzuri. They got sick and just..."

"Say no more."

He pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is what I've been working on. I've been trying to work out how souls, be they normal or shinigami, can turn into Hollows. Normal ones, I understand, but shouldn't a shinigami's reiatsu resist the transformation?"

"Good question."

"It took me three and a half years to figure this out. Hollow and shinigami are nothing but titles: labels for power. And then there's THIS."

He pulled out a folder and pulled out a photograph of a man with what looked like a mask fragment on his head and a Hollow hole in his chest.

"What the hell?"

"I've discovered that that is called an Arrancar. Only one thing can make the whole Gotai 13 panic more then a Vasto Lorde, and THIS is it: a Hollow that gained shinigami powers."

It was then that they noticed the zanpakutō on his hip.

"And if HOLLOWS can gain shinigami powers, what's to say the opposite is not true? That a shinigami can gain Hollow powers? It's not impossible, but it hasn't been proven."

'Not publicly, and I'm not mentioning the incident 40 years ago.'

"At least, that's the theory. Unless the Central 46 repels a few laws, it'll stay that way, too. This also lists ways that will most likely awaken an 'Inner Hollow': emotional stress, mostly." He put the papers away.

"I need to go. I'm going to deliver this to the Schoolmaster's office, so he can forward it to the 12th Division. I think the Captain-General will fry my ass, but I think it's worth it."

A special reward (an OC in the _WSR_ sequel with a zanpakutō of their own creation, as long as it's not overpowered) to the one who can guess what ship had the yard number 401 in the years 1900 to 1950 without looking it up.

I've dropped a few hints. Good luck.

Nemo did not graduate early because of his power or skill, but because of his mind.

He found out things about Hollowfication that even Aizen didn't know about. And this is AIZEN we're talking about.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: The Hollow that 'killed' 401, and his transformation into the not-shinigami Nemo.

Ja Ne!


	5. Arc 2:Part 2Final: Saigo Hollowfication

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Two: Perfect Fusion

Part 2/Final: Saigo Hollowfication

The shinigami known as 401 walked into the 12th Division on his 159th day of duty.

He was almost right when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto walked into his classroom and singled him out.

Almost.

Instead, he was taken out of the Academy and placed in the 12th Division as its' 14th Seat.

He was...encouraged by his Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, to continue his research.

The painted freak of nature gave him whatever he needed to complete his work, although he refused to experiment on any souls.

Even Hollows were, in his eyes, off limits: creating Arrancar was a Bad Idea.

Instead, he gave his data to Mayuri and told him to, quote, 'blow himself up trying to prove his theory'.

The data was then shelved and 401 went to work as usual, refining the theory as well as assisting Mayuri in his work.

Unlike most members of the 12th, Mayuri regarded 401 as competent, if not more so, as he was, if only a little bit less intelligent.

This would come to an end.

Today, he was making an errand to the 13th Division, delivering artificial souls to them.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for-"

He nearly dropped the box when he saw Rukia.

"Whoa. _Someone_ works fast."

"401-san?"

"That'd be me. How the hell did YOU graduate so fast?"

"Uh...I was adopted."

"Oh, shit. Which clan?"

"The Kuchiki."

401's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Oh, boy. Lucky. Ish."

He looked at the box.

"Well, I'm supposed to deliver this to the ranking FNG. You're the ranking FNG."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"F...NG?"

He sighed.

"Fucking New Guy. It's a-"

Suddenly, they heard a howl.

"A Hollow, INSIDE the Seireitei?!"

He dropped the box and ran out, followed by Rukia.

As soon as they got outside, they found out WHAT it was: a Menos Grande.

The size of a Gillian, but with the form of what appeared to be a preying mantis Adjuchas.

"I can't tell if that thing's a Gillian or an Adjuchas!"

Nemo snarled.

"Kurotsuchi, WHY is it that I have to clean up your-"

It swung its' bladed right arm, which was aimed right for 401.

"Fuck me!"

The bladed arm hacked off his arm, but it did not kill him.

"Hado 33: Sōkatsui!"

Bleeding or not, he could still use kido.

"Rukia, get backup!"

"I'm not going to just leave you here while you're in-"

"GO!"

Rukia scowled.

"I go under protest."

"So noted."

It seemed the entire Seireitei was in chaos, and only one man could DO anything.

It didn't help that the nameless 14th Seat was missing an arm.

"Seeping crest of-"

It impaled him with the right arm before 401 could even think of using the level 90 hado spell he illegally learned.

It was about to eat him when he decided that anything was better then being eaten.

"Hadō 96: Ittō Kasō."

The sacrificial hado took off his left leg, but instead of killing him, the Hollow tried opening up a Garganta.

This would be a mistake, as the two energies would do something bad: fuse the two beings into one. And 401 could already feel it happening.

"Well, fuck me with a 10-foot pole."

Both fell into the vortex, the hollow disintegrating all the while while the hado failed and exploded.

For years, it would be assumed that the Hollow itself exploded.

Standing fall enough away to see it but not to be seen were Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru.

"Did we have to do that?"

"He gave us the data we needed. Unknowingly or not. He had simply outlived his usefulness. If he survives, then we will find him and make him into one of our...dear Espada."

Gin hummed for a moment.

"Ok, then."

Hueco Mundo

The shinigami known as 401 crashed in the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

His body was on fire and so was his mind.

Things he did not know were forced into his mind: shikai, bankai, the powers of the Hollows and all the knowledge of the zanpakutō.

High-speed regeneration kicked in, restoring his limbs.

Due to damage he took from the Hollow, though, the left side of his face turned white: hair, kin and eye, although the eye turned black and yellow as soon as the healing was complete.

"What? Where..."

He found his zanpakutō and used it as a crude mirror, seeing his face.

In horror and confusion, he screamed.

A howl heard throughout Hueco Mundo.

The not-shinigami had been born.

Ouch. Well, it wasn't meant to be pretty.

And Aizen did this to him, too. Asshole got what came to him.

Next up is the Valley of Screams Incident or the events of the first movie _Memories of Nobody_, and where Ichigo and Rukia meet the Vizards.

Answer to reviews on 401 puzzle: And the answer is... (drum roll, please)

RMS _Titanic!_

You can tell what I read as a kid. It's also meant as a tribute to the people who died that day, and a reminder that no matter what you do, you're only human in the end. 'Thou art mortal, and thou art fallible'. That also means I make mistakes, so don't bitch about my stories!

The winner of this little contest is Blood-Hawk-531! (Lucky bastard) Sorry, but he who guessed it first wins, and Hawk guessed it first!

Next Time on the next arc of _WSR Lost Tales_: Ichigo and Rukia meet the ultimate sugar rush: the memory rosary Senna.

Ja Ne!


	6. Arc 3 Part 1: Sugar-Rush Tornado

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Three: Ultimate Memory

Prologue: Hard to Explain/Sugar-Rush Tornado

In the short time since Ichigo became Captain of the newly formed 14th Division, he had faced three problems: recruiting from the Shin'o Academy and being, for lack of a better term, the delivery boy for the rest of the Gotai 14.

Oh, right, problem three: lack of seated officers.

The ranks of the Gotai 14 had 20 seated positions.

Only seven were filled, and that was including himself and Rukia!

Speaking of the lucky couple, they were back in Karakura Town, dealing with Hollows and getting ready to bring more 'requested' items back to the Soul Society.

"Good thing they haven't asked me for a tank yet. THAT would be hard to get."

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Tank?"

Before Ichigo could explain, his Substitute badge made itself known once more.

"Hang on."

He dove into a bush, then exited his body.

"Hey! Why not use me?!"

He looked at Kon, sitting on Rukia's shoulder.

"You're a womanizing bastard and I don't trust you with my body, you little shit. Keep an eye on it and only get in if someone gets close."

Kon would've paled if he wasn't in a lion plushy. "G-Got it."

Ichigo then shunpo'ed toward the Hollow. Rukia downed a mod soul pill and left her body.

"Keep an eye on him."

"Yep!"

She shunpo'ed after her boyfriend and captain, who had quickly killed a Hollow and was about to konso a spirit.

"Relax, kid. Staying here's a bad idea. You'll end up like one of those things if you do."

He tapped the girl's forehead with the pommel, sending the girl on her way to the Soul Society.

"That was quick."

Ichigo stood up to face Rukia.

"Didn't want to waste any time. You know me."

Rukia chuckled.

"That I do, Berry. Now, what in the name of the Spirit King is a tank?"

Before Ichigo could answer Rukia's question about the armored vehicle of death, her phone rang, and she answered it.

"Kuchiki. What? Oh, crap. We're on our way back to the Urahara Shoten." She hung up. "Problem?"

"The Onmitsukidō were investigating something and they lost a team in the Dangai. They want US to back them up the next time they try."

"The 14th Division barely has 20 people in it, including us."

"You _and_ me, Ichigo. Tensa Zangetsu makes us both insanely fast, so we shouldn't get trapped."

Her phone rang again, warning of another Hollow.

Rukia sighed as she read the message.

"If the Hollows will cooperate."

"Where is it?"

Rukia pointed west.

"I am tempted to use Bankai and get this over with."

"You and me both, Rukia."

Both shunpo'ed off, arriving at a plaza, where the Hollow was.

It was big and looked VERY familiar.

Then Ichigo realized who it was: Grand Fisher.

"_You_."

Fisher turned, revealing a more humanoid body and a face almost wasn't covered by his mask.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I still need to pay you back for the LAST time we met!"

Without moving, he addressed his Lieutenant/girlfriend.

"Rukia, back off."

"Ichigo-"

"Shirayuki and I have a score to settle with this fucker."

He sealed Zangetsu and drew his copy of Shirayuki before releasing it.

"Such a tiny sword, Kurosaki! Shouldn't you be fighting me with-"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A white wave of energy hit the Hollow in the face, but didn't kill it.

'He got stronger while I was gone.'

'_Focus, Ichigo. He's not a normal Hollow anymore, powerful or not_.'

"That was good, Kurosaki! But not good enough!"

He pulled out a massive zanpakutō, as big as he was tall.

Ichigo was not impressed, as it reminded him of his own poor reiatsu control, even if it got better thanks to Shirayuki.

"Well, that's a big sword and all, but that just means you suck at controlling your own power."

'No offense, Zangetsu.'

'_None taken. PLEASE kill him: it is starting to rain in here_.'

Grand Fisher swung, but Ichigo cut the blade in half with the white zanpakutō in his left hand.

"Nice try, asshole. Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!"

The fisherman Hollow was surrounded by a ring of ice, frozen in place.

"This is for my mother, you bastard! GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Another Getsuga launched from the blade, destroying the Hollow.

He sealed Shirayuki and sheathed the blade.

"Well, ain't this interesting?"

Both turned to see a blonde, bowl-cut man wearing a Karakura High School uniform walking toward them.

"Looks like Yamamoto brought you into the Gotai 13. Oh, wait, Gotai 14 now, Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo and Rukia drew both Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Right, I forgot that you don't know my name. Sorry, that was rude."

He pulled out a zanpakutō and a Hollow mask.

"Shinji Hirako, former Captain, 5th Division. Now, I'm a Vizard. Your kin."

Ichigo scoffed.

"Bullshit. You're not related to me at all, and Yamamoto knows I've got Hollow powers. He doesn't like it, but he accepts it. Besides, at least 3 different people have Hollow powers in the Gotai 14 now, Hirako."

It was Shinji's turn to be shocked.

"What?!"

Before Rukia could explain, hundreds of what appeared to be white ghosts with pink pin-shaped heads swarmed into the plaza.

"What the hell?"

Hirako shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I'm just a shinigami with Hollow powers."

Ichigo tried konso'ing one of them, but nothing happened.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hirako drew his zanpakutō.

"I ain't liking this, Kurosaki. Weird shit happens near you, you know!"

"You think I _hadn't_ noticed?!"

Suddenly, the wind picked up, followed by a shinigami rushing in and cutting apart all the unknown spirits.

"Who the hell is that?"

The shinigami was a girl with large amber eyes and purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon.

She also wore the standard unseated Shinigami shihakushō with a large red ribbon tied around her waist.

"She's not 13th or 14th Division, that's for sure."

"Oi, stop that! What the hell are you doing?!"

She looked Ichigo in the eye before jumping up into the air, spinning all the while. (AN: You know the movie, you know what track to play)

"I'm getting dizzy."

Shinji fell on the ground.

"Call forth the Twilight-"

Ichigo jumped up and stopped her from releasing her zanpakutō.

"These aren't Hollows!"

"Fuck off!"

Her kicked him away, with him landing on his ass, then released her sword.

"Call forth the Twilight, Mirokumaru!"

The zanpakutō transformed into a Khakkhara with a pointed tip, then created a massive tornado.

The tornado swept up the unknowns AND Hirako, launching the former Captain of the 5th Division, screaming, no less, into a pole-mounted clock.

He fell to the ground and was whipped toward Ichigo and Rukia by the tornado. (AN: YOU try picturing that and not laughing your ass off)

As suddenly as she appeared, she vanished.

Ichigo picked himself off the ground.

"Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but you embarrassed yourself there. Getting kicked away by an _unseated_ officer? Seriously?"

"I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to try and stop her from-"

"YES!"

All three paused and turned to see the mystery shinigami, now in a gigai.

Their chief questions were simple: where the hell was she hiding that thing and WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE ON?!

"Hey!"

She turned to face the three shinigami.

"Oh. Hi."

"Who the hell are you, what Division are you from and why the hell did you release? Those weren't Hollows!"

"I'm Senna."

"And?"

"I killed them because that's our job!"

"Those weren't Hollows!"

"Looked like they had masks to _me,_ taicho."

Ichigo blinked.

She did have a point, and Aizen could've made those...things.

He might not have had the Hōgyoku, but he was a smart man: he'd work something out.

"And what Division-"

Senna ran off.

"HEY!"

Ichigo growled.

"Rukia, check in with Urahara. I'LL handle her."

Hirako, cupping his balls, (which hit the pole itself) got up.

"And me?"

His voice sounded like Elmo from _Sesame Street_.

"You're coming with me, Elmo man."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then ditch the voice!"

The blonde grimaced, but followed Ichigo, waddling all the way.

He found Senna overlooking the plaza.

She looked at the two shinigami.

"Oh, you're still here?"

"And until you answer my question, I'm not leaving you alone. What division are you from and what were those things?"

She climbed over the railing, jumping to the ground below.

"This is going to be a long day."

Soul Society: Seireitei

"Well, THIS is troubling."

Karakura Town, or at least an image of it from above, had appeared over the Seireitei.

Uryū Ishida and Jushiro Ukitake were both looking at it.

"Is that what would've happened if my people-"

Ukitake shook his head.

"No. It would've been much faster _and_ irreversible. This can be reversed, but time IS running out."

Ukitake shunpo'ed off while Uryū kept staring at the mirrored Karakura.

Hearing about something like this happening was bad enough.

SEEING it was worse.

Meanwhile

Ichigo and Hirako had been tracking and almost losing Senna for 3 hours.

It was only after Ichigo got her a red ribbon that she finally stopped running away from them.

She answered a few of their questions before finally disappearing.

"We ain't gonna find her, Kurosaki."

Hirako had lost the Elmo voice about 2 hours before, and had given up on trying to drag Ichigo to the Vizard's hide out.

The kid already had full control of his Hollow-something about a link or something like that-and didn't need that much training in using his mask: just endurance.

"Kurosaki!"

Both turned to see Toshiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, the well-endowed Rangiku Matsumoto. "Toshiro."

Hitsugaya twitched.

"It's-Oh, why do I even bother? We're the same rank. Get to the Urahara Shoten. We have a problem."

"And what kind o' problem is that, Chibi-taicho?"

Toshiro looked at Hirako.

"He can see us?"

"He's the former Captain of the 5th Division. The one BEFORE Aizen."

Hirako looked at Ichigo.

"You treacherous bastard."

"They're not hunting you anymore. If they were, they wouldn't've made me a Captain or made a Division that I could command! Instead, they would be trying to KILL me."

Hirako raised an eyebrow, then realized Ichigo had a point.

"True. I'll go with ya, if that ain't a problem."

Urahara Shoten

Urahara was still in a full body cast. Hirako got his laughs when Jinta told him about the Ass Whooping, and when Tessai broke his boss out of Ryuken Ishida's hospital.

Even if Urahara woke up his Hollow, High-Speed Regeneration would NOT help him at all.

Ichigo, Rukia and the zanpakutō spirits would just do it again.

"What have you been doing for the past 3 hours, Kurosaki?"

"Chasing down a shinigami named Senna. She's around Rukia's height and on a constant sugar high."

Matsumoto giggled a little, but her captain shut her up with a glare.

"Kurosaki, there is something you must be informed of. An image of the World of the Living has appeared over the Seireitei via something akin to a Garganta."

"Wait a second, isn't that what would've happened if you guys didn't fight the Quincies?"

He saw that it needed to be done.

That did _NOT_ mean he liked it.

"The effect is the same. The difference is that it would have been much faster and it would have been irreversible. Even so, the end result is the same: all life would have been destroyed, material and spiritual."

Ichigo remembered when Ukitake told them about that little detail.

Uryū locked himself in a room for over a week until Nemu Kurotsuchi came with a modified limiter band.

It basically made Uryū's arrows like long range kido, although his new bow wasn't as effective as he would've liked it to be, even if it fired 1200 arrows per minute.

When he used Hollow bait once again to test it after the Bount Incident, he was swarmed with Hollows and nearly died twice.

Ichigo and Rukia had to save his ass AGAIN.

After that, Ichigo abandoned him to Yamamoto's...mercies.

After Yamamoto was done, Uryū gave all his bait to Tessai, who destroyed it using kido.

The boy gave a second band to his father, saying that even if he didn't use his powers, he should have the band just in case.

Having the Gotai 14 knocking on his door was NOT a good thing.

"So, how the hell are we going to stop it THIS time? Find the ones responsible and take them down?"

"It's not that simple, Kurosaki. There's more. Those things you ran into are called Blanks."

"Blanks?"

Hirako, sitting against a wall, explained.

"You know the cycle o' reincarnation, right?" Ichigo nodded, knowing the basics.

"When a soul dies in the Soul Society, it goes through the cycle, losing its' memories and turning into a Blank. Then it reincarnates as a living human being."

This gave Ichigo one question.

"How the hell are they skipping the 'rebirth' stage?"

Hitsugaya sighed.

"THAT is what we're still trying to figure out. Once in a while, when a shinigami enters the cycle, something called a Memory Rosary is formed. It's destroyed within a few weeks, usually, but they are extremely dangerous. If the Rosary is not contained, whoever did this will destroy everything in existence should they get their hands on it."

"Any idea what it looks like?"

Hitsugaya and Urahara shook their heads, the latter barely able to.

"Hitsugaya's given you everything we know, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Urahara.

"If you're lying, Urahara, the Ass Whooping will be the least harmful thing I will do to you."

He stood up.

"Where's Rukia?"

"Your girlfriend is back in the Soul Society, looking for this 'Senna' in the records, that way we can recall her."

Ichigo sighed.

"I'll keep looking for her. Hopefully, Hirako can use a bakudo spell or two to stop her from running away."

"Who says I'm coming with you?"

Ichigo gave him a look akin to Unohana's when she was pissed.

"Because I'm asking."

While scary, the fact that _Ichigo_ could do it was more terrifying.

"I don't want to know how the hell you learned to do that."

Ichigo gave him the Unohana Look.

"I was inspired."

Hirako shuttered.

"I can tell."

And now the Vizards enter the fray!

Before you ask, yes, Senna will survive. There's a good reason she didn't appear in the main story, but she is not dead, nor will she.

And Nemo will be mentioned by both the Dark Ones and by Kusaka: they tried recruiting him, but he had no interest in destroying the universe: just the Soul Society. Remember, he's nearly insane at this point, not completely crazy.

Every arc's name has a meaning, too. The first one is self-explanatory: the beginning, through Zangetsu and Shirayuki's POV.

The second is Nemo's back story and him undergoing the demi Saigo release.

This one's name is simple, too: it relates to Senna's existence as a Memory Rosary before...wait, that's a spoiler. I'm not tell you shit!

The next one is entitled Dragons of Diamond. That pertains to the _Diamond Dust Rebellion_.

The second to last arc is Rebelling Swords: need I say more about that?

The last arc is after the main story: the former Espada and other Arrancar adjusting to life in the Gotai 14 in a post-Aizen/pre-Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc world.

There will be other scenes in this: Hollowfication training at the 14th Division and other random scenes posted AFTER the last arc.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: The Gotai 14 find and corner Senna, but another group kidnap the girl, bringing her into the Valley of Screams.

Ja Ne!


	7. Arc 3: Part 2: Memory Rosary

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Three: Ultimate Memory

Chapter 1: Memory Rosary/Senna Taken

"Found her."

Both men had found Senna standing on top of a flagpole.

She apparently liked heights.

"Senna!" She looked at Ichigo and Hirako.

"You're persistent!"

Hirako sighed.

"I don't got time for this, girly. Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō!"

Six rectangles slammed into Senna's body, knocking her from her perch. Thankfully, Ichigo caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"My girlfriend is going to be pissed at me for this."

'_No, Rukia will not be angry, Ichigo_.'

'Shirayuki?'

'_Zangetsu went with Rukia this time_.'

Ichigo forgot that little detail.

Whenever one of them was in another world, one of their zanpakutōs stayed behind with the other.

It was random, but both were well-versed in their use by now to handle being without either zanpakutō.

'Hopefully she gets back soon. Shiro and Akayuki are not easy to control when they're separate.'

'_**So what?! I'm lonely**_!'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Their Hollows were very, _**very**_ in tune with one another: so much so that both shinigami believed that they were clearly meant for one another.

"Oi, Kurosaki!"

He turned to face Hirako, Senna still in his arms.

"I'm heading back to the hideout. Soul Society may not want ta kill me, but the rest don't know that. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Hirako shunpo'ed off, leaving Ichigo and Senna behind.

"Can you get me out of this?"

Ichigo looked at Senna.

"Only if you promise not to run off. Seriously. Don't run off!"

Warehouse District

Hirako entered the warehouse, dodging Hiyori Sarugaki's sandal of doom in the process.

"Oi! I found him!"

Everyone turned to the former 5th Division Captain.

"Kurosaki, you mean?"

"Got better news, too: looks like we can stop hiding. Aizen's made his move and we've been cleared o' any wrongdoing."

"Does that matter?!" "Kinda does: Kurosaki's a Captain."

Lisa and Kensei looked at him.

"What?"

"Got his own division, too: 14th, from what I saw."

Hiyori scoffed.

"He's one of us!"

Hirako shrugged.

"Even _if_ he counted himself as one of us, he's tied to the Soul Society. Besides, if they ain't trying to kill him, they won't kill us. Maybe we can go back to our jobs."

Hiyori snarled.

"I am NOT going back to the 12th Division! Kurotsuchi's in charge now!"

Love shrugged.

"The 7th Division's probably got a new captain by now."

"Nanao probably took over for me at the 8th."

That left Hachi, Rose, Kensei, Mashiro and Hirako.

Hachi would stay with Tessai, and Mashiro would stay with Kensei.

The three former Captains _could_ take their jobs back.

"As long as there's no one else that can take the job, I'll retake command of the 9th."

Rose shrugged.

"Well, the 3rd WAS my command. Might as well."

Hirako shrugged.

"Well, the 5th needs a new CO. What the hell. I'll do it."

Hiyori looked sickened.

"Why don't we meet the kid? Honestly, he's in total control of his Hollow-"

"BULLSHIT!"

Hiyori ran out, looking for Ichigo.

They knew what he looked like (Urahara was VERY helpful) but not his reiatsu signature.

Hirako did, but he only found the kid through dumb luck.

"Hiyori..."

Rose walked past him.

"Let's try and make sure she DOESN'T get in trouble."

He followed the short former 12th Division Lieutenant.

"Anyone else coming?"

Everyone, even the massive Hachi stood up and walked out the door.

"Right."

With Ichigo

Ichigo had seen some odd things in his life.

Senna kind of losing her mind was one of them.

Renji, Suì-Fēng and Ukitake arriving with Rukia to capture aforementioned girl?

A bit more odd.

A bunch of idiots in green popping up to capture Senna?

NOW shit was getting crazy.

Their leader was named Ganryū, and he was once a Soul Society noble.

Ichigo left his body, showing the newcomers his two zanpakutōs.

"Ganryū-sama, he has two swords!"

"So does the girl. I see: a linked pair."

"How the hell do you know about that?!"

"Two men told us about them while we were in Hueco Mundo. One had no name. The other was Sosuke Aizen. The man ranted for _hours_ about how all of his plans were ruined thanks to that second sword."

Ichigo drew Shirayuki and Zangetsu, then shikaied.

"A bitch on the reserves, from what we've been told, but you have power to spare."

Senna left her gigai, which turned into leaves. (A trick EVERYONE wanted to learn)

"Don't bother."

Dozens of Pluses appeared, almost zombie-like in appearance.

"Oh, this is bad."

Suddenly, they transformed into Blanks.

Suì-Fēng snarled at the sight.

"Take them out, NOW!"

"Hado 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!"

A wave of lightning hit the ground, destroying the Blanks and scattering the shinigami.

"Oi, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked to see Hirako and 7 other people, one of whom was MASSIVE.

"Hirako!"

"Looks like you ran into trouble. Good thing we Vizards stick together."

Ganryū snarled.

"Kill them! Get the Memory Rosary!"

A blonde girl rushed in, unsheathing her zanpakutō.

"Chop Cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!"

Her sword transformed into a massive saw-like blade, and she swung it at Ganryū, forcing the man to dodge.

The Blanks rushed the Vizards, and while they were weak as an ant against a tank, they DID have numbers on their side.

And if the Russians could beat the living shit out of someone with numbers, so could the Blanks.

The Onmitsukidō assassins were trapped, cornered and killed by the Blanks exploding while the rest were pressed back.

Even the massive man in the green suit, who was throwing kido left and right, was being pushed into a corner.

It was only after Senna jumped up to attack Ganryū that everything changed.

"Call them to the Twilight-"

She never got to finish releasing her blade, getting knocked out by the leader of the Dark Ones. "SENNA!"

Ichigo shunpo'ed past the retreating Blanks, going to twin Bankai.

This iced the entire area over. (AN: Neither Rukia nor Ichigo has complete control over their power when they Bankai with both zanpakutōs at this point)

"GET BACK HERE!"

He rushed in, but Ganryū simply stabbed Ichigo with a long spear as soon as he got within reach.

And just in time for Senna to partially recover and watch him fall to earth.

"ICHIGO!"

Ganryū used a modified Garganta and opened a path to the Valley of Screams.

"Move! We have what we need!"

Ukitake, Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng attempted to pursue, but Ganryū and his lackeys were already through the Garganta when they caught up.

Rukia attempted to catch Ichigo, but the Captain of the 14th Division impacted the ground nonetheless.

Urahara Shoten: 30 minutes later

Tatsuki scowled as Orihime healed Ichigo.

That spear went through three ribs and if it were aimed any higher, it would have hit his heart.

This pissed off both girls, but their rage was nothing to Rukia's.

She, Shirayuki and Akayuki were one inch from melting down and starting a wintery apocalypse.

The Captain of the 14th woke up seconds after Orihime was done, and he was PISSED.

"Ichigo?"

"Where is that son of a bitch? I owe him for all the shit he's put me through in the last..."

He looked at Rukia.

"Long long was I out?"

"Half an hour, but it was close. If he stabbed you any higher, you wouldn't've survived for Orihime to heal you."

Ichigo got up.

"He dies. Today."

Tatsuki smirked.

"You're getting your wish. We found an entrance to the Valley of Screams near the river. It's also near where you met Senna the first time."

Ichigo nodded and got up.

"That son of a bitch is going to PAY."

He shunpo'ed out. Rukia sighed.

"Barely a day, and he has that urge to protect her."

Tatsuki chuckled as she punched Orihime and herself out of their bodies.

"That's Ichigo in a nutshell: prove yourself worthy of being protected, and he'll protect you. You're dating him: I thought you'd know that by now."

"But she's a Memory Rosary. Once the Valley of Screams is destroyed-"

Orihime tapped one of her hairclips.

"I reject your reality and substitute my own."

Rukia forgot about Orihime's Shun Shin Rikka and its' true powers.

It rejected reality and substituted Orihime's.

If she said Senna wasn't a Memory Rosary, then it would happen.

"Come on: Ichigo's going to do something stupid! Might as well join in and kick ass!"

Valley of Screams

While the place was coined 'Valley of Screams', it was a misnomer.

It was actually quite quiet. Windy, but quiet.

"LET ME DOWN, YOU BASTARDS!"

That is until Senna woke up and started screaming Bloody Murder.

The Dank Ones, exiled from the Soul Society over 1000 years before, had no clue what they were doing.

The not-shinigami of Hueco Mundo told them that what they were doing was suicidal, but after failing to recruit him to their cause, they ignored his warnings.

Only _now_ did they realize the freak of nature was right.

They sought to overthrow the Spirit King, but they couldn't do jack shit if they blew up the whole fucking universe, and only NOW did they realize their folly.

"Shit."

"If there was _any_ way this could get worse-"

"SENNA!"

Everyone paused as they heard Ichigo's voice.

"It just got worse."

And he wasn't alone.

Rukia and two more women were with him.

Both were shinigami, and both were extremely angry.

The Memory Rosary was already trapped in a tree-like structure made of Blanks.

This only served to make Ichigo angrier, as, while he still sucked at reiatsu sensing, he knew Senna's signature, and it was inside the tree of death.

"It's too late, boy! Even if I wanted to, and I _REALLY_ want to, I can't stop it!"

As he spoke, more Blanks entered the area.

The girl with the shield and khepesh scoffed.

"Never say that! Ichigo's known to destroy impossible!"

"Ichigo? Damn it, please tell me he's not Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"He is!"

Ganryū snarled. The boy fucked up Aizen's plans just BEING there.

"Kill the boy!"

Before anyone could move, they were interrupted by insane laughter. (AN: You know who it is, right? No? IT'S ZARAKI TIME!)

The insane Captain of the 11th Division literally fell out of the sky, crashing onto the ground.

Aforementioned ground then collapsed under the force of Kenpachi _touching_ it. (AN: He is just that badass)

"Kenpachi?!" As the ground collapsed, he looked at Ichigo.

"I'd move if I were you!"

Ichigo and Rukia jumped from piece to falling piece, not having solid ground to use shunpo on.

Renji, Toshiro, Suì-Fēng and Ikkaku appeared seconds later.

"Bankai!"

Her zanpakutō turned into a massive golden missile launcher.

"Jakuhō Raikōben!"

A yellow missile missed Ganryū, but _did_ hit the tree-like structure, weakening it enough for Ichigo and Rukia to get to Senna and get here out of the damned thing.

"Get the Rosary! We'll handle these idiots!"

She left Bankai, clearly taxed from doing so, but still able to fight.

"The only way we're getting there in time is Bankai, but-"

Ichigo drew Sode no Shirayuki.

"Bankai!"

He rushed on, using both Hokkyoku Sode no Shirayuki and Tensa Zangetsu.

Rukia shook her head before going into Bankai herself.

'He's an idiot, but he's _my_ idiot.'

Renji shunpo'ed beside Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I should warn ya that the Captain-General ordered the use of a kido cannon!

In less then 4 minutes, everything here will be destroyed!"

Ichigo did not want to know what a kido cannon was, but if it involved the word 'cannon', it was a bad thing.

"Then I have to hurry!"

He sped past, leaving Renji in the dust. Rukia sped past the redhead as well.

"Why the hell do they have to have the same zanpakutō?"

He jumped to avoid a man using giant mallets as weapons.

"Die!"

"Bankai!"

While the battles between the rest of the Dark Ones and the Gotai 14 had started, Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the tree's trunk. "Senna!" "Die, Kurosaki!" Ichigo and Rukia dodged a Blank that attached itself to the tree. 'If we didn't dodge, we'd be stuck there!' "Getsuga Tensho!" Ganryū dodged Rukia's Getsuga.

He didn't dodge their combined use of Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren and he did _not_ dodge Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

"DAMN YOU, KUROSAKI!"

The leader of the Dark Ones fell onto the ground, badly wounded.

"Let's get Senna out of there."

Rukia pointed her hand at the trunk. "Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

A red fireball hit the trunk, boring toward the center.

Suddenly, it fell apart, revealing Senna, bound heavily by kido.

"Ichigo..."

Hang on, we're getting you-"

The earth started shaking. Zaraki showed up a few seconds later.

"Hey, Ichigo! They're firing that kido thing! Let's get out of here!"

Ichigo grabbed Senna, breaking the bindings.

"Inoue'll heal you when we get out of here, Senna!"

She shook her head.

"Ichigo, leave me here. I can destroy the Valley of Screams."

"Not. Happening."

The Valley was starting to fall apart on its' own, as if responding to Ichigo's emotional state.

"We need to go! NOW!"

Ichigo put Senna on his back.

"Get Inoue and Tatsuki! Neither of them can use shunpo yet!"

He jumped up, heading for the opening.

Karakura Town

Ichigo and Rukia, along with Tatsuki and Orihime, arrived back in the world of the living just after Kenpachi did.

The Captains and Seated officers left seconds after confirming that Ichigo and Rukia were still alive, as they were only sent to back him up and nothing more.

"Less then 20 seconds left. If you were any slower, the Captain-General would've fired the kido cannon."

"What about those guys from the Valley?"

The entrance to the Valley closed up, followed by the Valley's destruction a moment later.

Suì-Fēng smirked as she walked through the Senkaimon.

"Dead now."

Senna groaned.

Ichigo put her down on her back.

"Inoue, Senna needs you!"

Orihime ran over, deploying her Shun Shin Rikka in the process.

"I'm not sure this is going to work. I'll need a LOT of reiryoku to do this."

"How lucky!"

Ichigo snarled as he turned to see Urahara being wheeled over in a wheelchair by Tessai.

"I made this just in case you would need them!"

Tessai threw over a pair of handcuffs.

One cuff was red, the other blue.

"Put the red cuff on Inoue's wrist and the blue one on yours, Ichigo.

She'll use your reiatsu reserves to power up her Shun Shin Rikka for a short time."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"How long?"

"Long enough to do what she needs to do. I'm not sure if it can even _survive_ one use."

Orihime cuffed them both. "Let's hope this works. Shoten Kesshun, I Reject!"

The healing shield formed over Senna's body, and Orihime looked like she was getting shocked.

"Inoue!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

He looked at Urahara.

"What? It's _your_ reiatsu that's doing this. That cuff's just acting as a medium."

The effect stopped seconds later.

"Alright. I'm almost done."

Ichigo blinked.

"That was fast."

Orihime looked at him.

"Having a nigh-infinite amount of energy helps."

Senna convulsed for a moment, but soon looked as though she were asleep.

Orihime dispelled the shield.

"She's normal now, but something's wrong."

"Like?"

Rukia then sensed it.

"Is there a good reason her reiatsu signature is like Ichigo's now?!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia

"WHAT?!"

Twist!

I liked the idea of making Senna Ichigo's little sister, so I had to find a way to do it.

Saving her using Orihime/w Ichigo's massive reiatsu reserves seemed the best way to do it, as Orihime needed both huge amounts of power (I.E, Ichigo) and a template for Senna's new reiatsu signature.

And imaging the look on Isshin's face when he discovers that Senna is his new daughter would be _priceless._

Although I wasn't happy with the fight scene, (couldn't find a video of the movie version that would play on this shitty computer to save my life) so I might heavily rewrite it in the future.

(A Merkava driven by Nemo runs the Author over)

NEMO: Get on with it!

(Author digs himself out of the ground)

AUTHOR: Oh, I'll get on with it, you little bastard! Bankai: Hinata Sakutahina!

That's not going to end well.

Next Time on the final part of the Valley of Screams Incident: Senna joins the 14th Division and meets Ichigo's family.

Ja Ne!


	8. Arc 3: P2Final: Senna Kurosaki

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Three: Ultimate Memory

Chapter 2/Final: Senna Kurosaki, 8th Seat, 14th Division

Yamamoto looked at the plastic bottle in his hands.

"Headache pills. Trust me, Captain-General, you're going to need them."

"I do not need a headache."

Tatsuki sighed.

"They get _rid_ of headaches, not _cause_ them, sir."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing, setting the bottle down on the floor.

"Where is Captain Kurosaki?"

"The world of the living with Lieutenant Kuchiki and our new 8th Seat."

Yamamoto picked up the bottle and opened it, eying the white pills within.

"New 8th Seat?"

"Yeah. That Memory Rosary, thanks to Orihime and Ichigo, got turned into an actual shinigami."

As predicted, a headache began forming in Yamamoto's head.

"How?"

"Boss, you should know about Orihime's non-shinigami powers."

Yamamoto sighed as he took two pills and swallowed them.

"They reject reality within a certain area."

"That should explain everything."

Yamamoto figured it out within seconds.

"The Rosary is no longer a rosary because Inoue rejected her existence as one, turning her into an actual shinigami."

"And Ichigo gave her the power needed to do it, and that was used as a template for Senna's new reiatsu signature. Now she's Ichigo's sister."

Yamamoto looked at the bottle once more.

"Bad idea, sir. You take more then three, you could accidentally overdose and die."

Yamamoto recapped the bottle, groaning.

"Why does Kurosaki wish to give me headaches?"

Tatsuki shrugged.

"I don't think he WANTS to cause you headaches. He just wants to protect everyone."

"That does not matter if _one_ causes the _other,_ Arisawa."

Yamamoto sighed.

"Can she control her zanpakutō? Its' wielder died in the Dangai a century ago, after all."

Tatsuki smirked and chuckled.

"Like an extension of her own arm."

Karakura Town

"So, I'm Ichigo's sister?"

Rukia nodded.

"You are NOW, thanks to Orihime's use of Ichigo's huge reiatsu reserves."

Senna blinked, as she was very confused.

"How did THAT happen?"

"Orihime's non-shinigami powers can do anything so long as she has the energy to do so. Your reiatsu was fading, so she...improvised."

Senna nodded, understanding to a point.

"You know, you look a little younger then Ichigo, but older then his other two sisters."

Senna blinked.

"He's got sisters?"

"You mean _you_ have sisters. Two of them, actually: twins."

They walked up to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Be ready. Your father, or rather, Ichigo's, is a pain in the ass."

Shirayuki was laughing inside Rukia's mind.

She opened the door, and out came Isshin Kurosaki, aiming for Ichigo's head.

Ichigo, however, was at the Urahara Shoten, beating more sense into Urahara's skull, so Isshin soared over Senna's head, landing on the other side of the street.

"What...was that?"

"Isshin Kurosaki. Your father."

"RUKIA!"

Rukia dodged Isshin's tackle-hug.

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED!"

"Kurosaki-san, please shut up for a moment."

Isshin then spotted Senna.

"Rukia, who is this girl?"

"If you would shut up, I would be able to explain."

Isshin stopped talking.

"You know what Ichigo's been up to?"

"I'm friends with Urahara, Rukia: of course I know!"

She smiled.

"Good. This is Senna. She's your new daughter. By blood, I might add."

The father looked at her.

"Her reiatsu _is_ like Ichigo's. How did THAT happen?"

"A long and complicated story. I'll explain inside, and she can meet her new sisters while we're at it."

Senna paled at the thought of being related to the insane man currently hopping around her.

"Please tell me my...sisters are more sane then he is."

"He's the living embodiment of the Kurosaki family's insanity."

Urahara Shoten

Urahara would be needing a new gigai if Ichigo had any say in it. He was now missing all of his teeth and had two black eyes.

"The handcuffs were a good idea, but honestly, ditch the kinky crap next time! That and Orihime nearly getting fried!"

Urahara didn't speak, but gave him a thumbs up.

He barely heard the shopkeeper's screams as Tessai did..._something_.

He was a kido master, so maybe he was trying to heal Urahara.

And cause him more pain in the process.

'Bastard deserves it.'

'_**Damn right, King**_!'

He made his way back to his home, and heard his idiot father screaming his ass off.

'_Senna_?'

'Senna.'

He entered the clinic, dodging his idiot father with ease.

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me that we have a new daughter?!"

"She only got turned into my sister a couple of hours ago! Besides, you can't control yourself!" "MASAKI!"

Before he could rush to the poster, Karin pulled a Mario and jump-punched her idiot father in the chin.

"Shut it, goat chin, or I'll ask Toshiro to freeze your ass!"

Senna, who was sitting beside Yuzu, smiled.

"He's crazy, but I like him. He could tone down the stupid, though."

"SENNA! WHY ARE YOU SO ABUSIVE TO DADDY?!"

Senna followed Ichigo and Karin's lead, punching Isshin in the face.

Karin smirked.

"Nice punch. You're _definitely_ a Kurosaki."

Hueco Mundo

Sōjirō Kusaka and his two female Arrancar subordinates arrived at a dune where a man wearing a partial mask and a badly damaged shihakushō was sitting, waiting.

"Are you the one the Menos speak of?"

A blue eye focused on Kusaka.

"Great, more idiots trying to make me join them on their insane quest to destroy the universe. Who the fuck are you and why should I care?"

The blue haired woman drew her whip-like zanpakutō.

"Show more respect, freak!"

The 'freak' began crushing her with his raw reiatsu. "I am a captain-level 'freak', girl. Simply because you have full control of your powers does not make you more powerful then me. Again, who are you and why the fuck should I care?"

Kusaka smiled disarmingly

"I am Sōjirō Kusaka. The one who insulted you is Yin, and her sister is Yang."

The not-shinigami stood up.

"I once had the moniker of '401', but I am not the same man. I don't know _what_ the fuck I am. But your quest will destroy the universe. That I do know."

"Is it a crime to have the same zanpakutō as your friend, 401-san?"

The not-shinigami looked at him.

"No. It's a matter of mindset. You had the same mindset as your friend, and shared reiatsu, however briefly, allowing that person's zanpakutō to be copied and placed within your soul. In a way, now you're your friend's brother."

Kusaka scowled, but saw his point.

Toshiro had more reiatsu then he did, and it overwhelmed him at times.

What he said was possible.

"And don't call me 401. I discarded that...title 60 years ago."

"Then what do I call you, nameless one?"

"Don't call me THAT, either. You sound like those fucking Espada. You know what? Just leave. I'm not in the mood to help anyone but myself at the moment."

"But-"

He pointed at Kusaka, then generated a Cero on the tip of his finger.

"Leave."

"I haven't-"

The cero changed, growing and pulsing.

"NOW."

"As you wish."

18 hours later: 14th Division barracks

"There!"

A large device was placed inside the main building, looking like something out of a sci-fi show.

Hiyori and Lisa, now wearing standard shihakushōs, looked at the creation that was the work of Hachi, Tessai and partly Urahara.

"What IS that thing?"

Urahara, still in his cast, smirked.

"You've watched _Star Trek_, right?"

Hiyori nodded.

"Well, the only reason no one's joining the 14th is because the barracks are outside Rukongai, and most new shinigami can't use shunpo."

He pointed at the machine.

"This is, for lack of a better term, a kido teleportation device. Imagine going from the Seireitei to here in less then 5 seconds without shunpo!"

"If that were true, it'd be in service all over."

Urahara tried fanning himself.

Not easy with a broken arm. Shows how dedicated he is to that damned thing.

"True, there are only two units, and the other one is in the Seireitei: near the 1st Division barracks, actually. But they work perfectly! Tested them myself!"

"Hopefully using Kurotsuchi. Hope the fucking fucker ended up more deformed then before." Urahara almost answered, but Ichigo, Rukia and Senna arrived via the new teleporter. Actually, they ran through. "SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!"

The sound of insane laughter was heard on the other side, and everyone knew that laugh.

Tessai shut the device off just before Zaraki could run through it.

"Thanks."

Senna sat down on the floor.

"That guy's crazy!"

"He's the Kenpachi. EVERY Kenpachi is insane." (In the Seireitei, Unohana sneezed)

Senna stood up, retying her hair ribbon.

"Well, I can't say I'm not happy to be here, but do I _have_ to fight that guy?"

"He doesn't know shunpo. Shunpo the hell out of there if you see him."

"RIGHT. Shunpo away from the guy who's herding you toward his Division's barracks."

"Either way, you're HERE now, 8th Seat Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki? I thought you only had _two_ sisters!"

All three looked at the two 4th Seats and deadpanned two words.

"_Long_ story."

(Imagines Bowser fighting Zaraki in Las Noches) Oh, yes, I like-y a lot-y.

Whoops, wrong story.

Speaking of stories, I have semi-good news. My brother found out what was wrong with the hard drive the majority of my stories are on: broken pin. He says he can fix it, but I'm not holding my breath.

In other news, I have another chapter ready. Helps having almost zero sleep.

Next arc: Diamond Dust Rebellion with Senna!

Ja Ne!


	9. Arc 4: Part One: Fire and Lightning

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Four: Dragons of Diamond

Part One: Fire and Lightning/Torn Masks

Senna Kurosaki stood apart from most other shinigami on this little escort mission. They were guarding something called an Oin, or King's Seal.

"Why the hell are we guarding this thing? I know it's important, but ONE guy using shunpo can get it to a new hiding place a lost faster then THIS!"

Rangiku Matsumoto looked at the newest member of the Kurosaki family and the 14th Division.

She would have joined the Shinigami Women's Association, but it was clear that Senna had no interest in, quote, 'making everyone's lives worse with stupid plans'.

That was clear evidence that some of Ichigo's personality bled into Senna: he hated the SWA.

After Yachiru attempted to use her boyfriend for money making purposes, Rukia froze the brat over and turned in her membership as a member of the SWA. After that, the SWA had to avoid Byakuya Kuchiki's Hollow-enhanced Bankai.

That was 3 weeks ago, and Senna was enjoying every second of it.

Well, until she, as one of the few members of the 14th Division's command staff, was roped into escorting the damned thing!

Ichigo and Rukia were busy somewhere in Northern Ireland, (Karakura was not the center of the universe, as much they they didn't want to admit it) Chad was busy with schoolwork and a part-time job, Uryū was trying (and failing) to track down any surviving Quincies, Orihime and Tatsuki were training (the latter for her zanpakutō's name, the former for mastery of her zanpakutō's powers) and no one knew or _wanted_ to know what Yoruichi was doing.

That left the ranking FNG: Senna.

And she was NOT happy.

"Seriously, why am I here? I'm the only 14th Division shinigami here! The rest are members of the 10th!"

Even with the teleporter, the numbers of 14th Division shinigami did not go up by much.

Now they numbered around 60 or 70. Compared to the rest, which numbered at at least 400 each, they were tiny.

Still, because of Ichigo's passive power, most of them were now as powerful as 5th Seats.

Seated officers (like Senna) could beat up a Captain within two weeks.

As to answer Senna's earlier question...

"Tradition. They ALWAYS do this."

"Why not use a runner to transport it and use this as a distraction? Seriously, tradition gets in the way most of the time!"

Rangiku shrugged.

"I know. I'd rather be back in the Seireitei-"

"Drinking your ass off?"

Rangiku looked at Senna, who was smirking.

"I hit THAT on the nail."

"How dare you! You're just an 8th Seat!"

"An 8th Seat who can kick your ass, Ash Lady."

Rangiku snarled, but she knew Senna was right. During a spar a week back, she beat the shit out of Toshiro only using her shikai.

"Too bad I don't have a book or something to read. All Ichigo's got is stuff written by Shakespeare. Sure, the man's a good writer, but I'm not-"

Before Senna could finish, something in the procession exploded.

"I HAD to ask for something to do."

She shunpo'ed up, releasing in the process.

The guardsmen were getting slaughtered by a ball of fire and what looked like a ball of electricity.

Hitsugaya was fighting someone on top of the burning carriage, and was losing.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both jumped off, Hitsugaya following the unidentified attacker.

"Fuck!"

48 hours later

Ichigo and Rukia shunpo'ed into the forest outside Karakura Town.

Other then one or two Hollows and a few souls needing a konso, there wasn't much to do in Ireland.

"I hate Asia."

"Idiot, you LIVE in Asia."

"I meant the mainland. Seriously, we had to cross the Gobi Desert. You DO know how hot it gets there, right?"

"Extremely. Still-"

Rukia's face made contact with a barrier.

"What the hell? Seriously?"

Ichigo drew and released Zangetsu.

"If someone's stirring up trouble, they're going to pay for it. We're not far from my house."

He cut into the barrier, then kicked the cut section in.

"Holy shit."

Inside the barrier was a sunlit battlefield: bodies and wreckage were all over the place.

"What happened here?"

As soon as those words left Rukia's mouth, dozens of Onmitsukidō assassins shunpo'ed into sight. "Great, these guys."

One went for his zanpakutō, but a voice stopped him from drawing the blade.

"Stand down! If you people weren't so incompetent, you'd recognize a Captain of the Gotai 14!"

Suì-Fēng waded through the assassins, stopping in front of her fellow captain and his lieutenant. "Captain Kurosaki, you picked a bad time to join us."

"I just got back from the other side of the world, Captain...?"

Suì-Fēng sighed, remembering that the two had very few interactions (sans him freezing her to a rooftop) until he was promoted.

"Second Division Captain and Onmitsukidō Commander Suì-Fēng."

"Right. Like I said, I just got back and no one's bothered calling me."

"The town is not-"

Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly got smothering.

"Karakura Town IS my responsibility, whether the Captain-General says so or not. I LIVE here; you don't."

Suì-Fēng then remembered why the Captain-General promoted him: you saw his way REALLY quickly.

"Right. Two days ago, a royal artifact was stolen. Captain Hitsugaya is also missing, having last seen going after the one who attacked the procession."

Ichigo frowned.

"Damn."

"Your 8th Seat was also involved in the fighting, attempting to help the wounded, despite her lack of medical skills. And I have orders from the Captain-General."

Ichigo looked Suì-Fēng in the eye.

"Find Hitsugaya and bring him back to the Seireitei."

"You get your eye looked at."

Suì-Fēng blinked.

"What?"

"Your eye. It's black and yellow."

Suì-Fēng pulled out her zanpakutō, using it as a mirror.

Her left eye had turned black and yellow, just like Hirako and the rest of the Vizards when they Hollowfied.

"Shit. I need to leave. Remember what I just told you, Kurosaki."

She snapped her fingers, destroying the barrier, returning it to the same dark forest outside Karakura.

"Kurosaki!"

The leaders of the 14th Division turned to face Uryū and Orihime, who just arrived.

"Did you guys-"

"Sui-Feng put up the barrier the moment she landed showed up. She didn't say anything to us."

Seconds later, snow started falling, and all four saw Toshiro limping toward them.

Blood was pouring out of a wound in his gut, and he was barely conscious.

Ichigo caught his fellow captain before he fell on the ground.

"Good God, what the hell did you put yourself through, Toshiro?"

He didn't answer.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded, then started closing the wound by tearing off pieces of Hitsugaya's shihakushō and wrapping them around it.

"Let's get him to my house before he bleeds to death!"

There wasn't enough time to do much of anything other then close that wound.

5 hours later

Toshiro was close to death's door, but not close enough to step through it.

"Looks like your medical training helped, Ichigo."

"Helps having a doctor for a father. He may be a total idiot, but he knows what he's doing."

His family were gone for the next week, attending a medical conference in Tokyo, so Ichigo had full access to the clinic's medical supplies.

'Good thing that my reiatsu impregnated everything, or else Toshiro would be dead.'

Orihime could have healed him, but she couldn't see the extent of the damage.

'Can't reject something you can't understand, unfortunately.'

Rukia stood up.

"I'll head back to the Soul Society, check up on the rest of the Division and find out more about what happened. Keep an eye on him."

She opened a Senkaimon and left for the Soul Society. Uryū looked at the white-haired captain of the 10th Division.

"I may not like this, but I will keep my mouth shut, as I KNOW you and Rukia won't say anything until you have all the answers. I have better things to do."

Uryū left the clinic, followed by Orihime, who shook her head.

"Tatsuki's not going to be happy."

1st Division Barracks: Office of the Captain-General of the Gotai 14

"You informed Kurosaki of the situation?"

"Yes, Captain-General. I have no doubt he will screw this up somehow."

Yamamoto took out three pills from the bottle Tatsuki gave him a month or so back, then swallowed them.

"Captain, you must realize that Kurosaki will do what he believes is right. You don't like it. Fine. I don't like it either, but the boy always does SOMETHING to end these issues quickly and with almost a minimum of fuss. I have come to accept this."

He then opened both of his eyes.

"And he is changing everything, as well. It is subtle, but it IS there, unless you have blinded yourself to it."

Suì-Fēng growled for a moment, then started coughing.

"If you are going to Hollowfy, at least take it out to the 11th Division's training area."

Suì-Fēng started choking, and was close to spitting out the white material that makes up a Hollow's mask.

"Chōjirō, if you please?"

The 1st Division Lieutenant grabbed Suì-Fēng and shunpo'ed out, bringing her to the 11th Division.

Yamamoto sighed before turning the Hollowfication papers written by the shinigami '401' 60 years before and reading them once again.

11th Division Barracks

Chōjirō placed Suì-Fēng on the ground, then backed off. "Bakudō 4: Hainawa!"

A yellow, rope-like stream of energy rapped around Suì-Fēng.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō!"

Six rectangles slammed into her body.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō 75: Gochūtekkan!"

Five pillars connected by chains slammed onto Suì-Fēng's head, arms and legs.

"That SHOULD hold her."

"Oi!"

Sasakibe turned to face Kenpachi Zaraki.

"What the hell're you doing here?"

"Captain Fēng is about to Hollowfy. And unless you remember that last time-"

Zaraki smirked like the insane man we all know. (And fear)

"If it means I'm gonna fight, then by all means!"

'Stupid berserker.'

"Get the rest of your Division's seated officers. We're going to do it the same way as before."

Suì-Fēng's inner world

"What the hell hit me?"

Her inner world, which looked like a forest with hornet nests attached to each and every tree, was quiet.

Not even the hornets, which represented her emotions, were making any sounds.

"This is bad."

"Oh, no, Queeny."

Suì-Fēng turned to face a mirrored and bleached white version of herself.

"It's about damned time you showed up! Honestly, you need to visit more often!"

"Where is Suzumebachi?"

"The sword on your back or the one on MY back?"

Hollow Suì-Fēng drew a reverse colored Suzumebachi from her sheath.

"Oh, right: you mean the spirit. THAT'S easy, Shaolin."

Suì-Fēng shikaied, followed by her Inner Hollow.

"I AM SUZUMEBACHI!"

She attacked, forcing Suì-Fēng on the defensive.

"What-"

She stopped the stinger from touching her right arm.

"Are-"

She shunpo'ed to a tree.

"You talking about?!"

"Ah, you don't pay attention much, do you? I am Suzumebachi. At least, she's me, now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A zanpakutō spirit and Inner Hollow are the same thing. Depending on your state of mind, either one dominates. Until a few months ago, Hornet-chan was in charge. Until the day Yoruichi left the Soul Society, I was buried inside that little hornet's mind. After that, your rage, your anger and your sadness helped wake me up. It took a century, but now I'm up, and I'm not going back to sleep! Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben!"

The missile launcher appeared on her right arm.

"So that means I'm going to kill you and take over your body!"

Suì-Fēng shunpo'ed away before the Hollow fired the nuclear missile launcher at her.

'She could've fired while she was talking and I couldn't've done a thing. She's not trying to kill me.'

She fired again, hitting Suì-Fēng square on.

Nothing happened to her: no explosion, no death.

"You got it. Didn't take you as long as I thought."

Suì-Fēng looked at her Hollow, who left Bankai.

"Get what?"

She huffed.

"That I'm just showing you that I'm just your power given a fucking avatar! Hell, you've even started accepting me, even if it's just in your subconscious!"

"She's right, you know."

The tiny hornet spirit suddenly materialized and flew up behind Suì-Fēng.

"Where-" Suzumebachi smirked. "You separated us! It takes a lot of self-acceptance to split your zanpakutō spirit and your Inner Hollow apart! The only ones who've actually done that are Rukia and Ichigo!"

"And how would you know that?"

Hollow Suì-Fēng scoffed.

"Spirit ribbons, dumbass. Zanpakutō aren't anti-social. We communicate through spirit ribbons. That easy. And Hornet-chan's VERY social, unlike you."

"I-"

"Yoruichi wouldn't've wanted you to be like this. Why the hell do you think she's been avoiding you? Ditch the hero worship and treat her like a friend!"

Hollow Suì-Fēng hit her host over the head.

"So stop being an anti-social bitch! And attending those SWA meetings doesn't count!"

'Great. Tag-teamed by a Hollow and my zanpakutō.'

But they had a point. She hated it, but they had a point.

"So how the hell do I-"

The Hollow punched her in the face.

Outside

Zaraki was down for the count, having taken a hit from Suì-Fēng's Hollow-enhanced Bankai.

"Get him out of there!"

Suì-Fēng left Bankai, then her Hollow 'armor' fell apart, leaving only the hornet mask, which fell off her face.

Hirako, who was standing off to the side, chuckled.

"Faster then all of us. Then again, Kurosaki and Kuchiki didn't even need to fight. Mashiro doesn't count, cause her Hollow's still merged with her zanpakutō spirit."

Unohana sighed.

"I'll bring her back to the 4th Division medical center. Even with High-Speed Regeneration, she will need to have those wounds looked at."

"Don't forget Zaraki. Seriously, I think he might be missing an arm or something."

Zaraki cackled insanely. "Then again, he might be fine."

Karakura Town

When Ichigo checked on Toshiro the following morning, he was gone.

Only his haori, emblem of his captaincy of the 10th Division, was left behind.

'Just because I suck at sensing reiatsu, Toshiro, does NOT mean I can't find you.'

He tapped the badge, left his body and shunpo'ed out, finding Toshiro seconds later and reappearing in front of him.

"Really? Honestly, Toshiro-"

"Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki!"

"You're not wearing the haori, so I can call you whatever I want. Not only that, we're the same rank. Why bother with formalities when I'm your equal?"

Toshiro sighed.

"I HATE it when you're right."

"I usually am when it comes to shit like this. You've got two choices, Toshiro: turn yourself in to the Onmitsukidō or tell me just what the flaming hell is going on. Take your pick."

"He's not going to talk, Kurosaki."

Both looked up to see two women, one wearing red with red hair and a flaming sword, the other wearing blue with blue hair and a whip of sorts.

"Arrancar."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro.

"Arrancar?"

"It's Spanish, and means 'To Tear'. They are the opposite of you, Kurosaki: Hollows with shinigami powers."

'What the fuck is it with Hollows and Spanish? Everything they are involves Spanish!'

'_**My name ain't Spanish**_!'

'We don't know your real name!'

'..._**True**_.'

"Who the hell are you?"

"Yin and Yang. And you're dead, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu, praying he stayed with him this time.

They launched a combined cero at him, but Ichigo simply swung the massive blade.

"Getsuga..."

He fired off the wave of energy.

"Tensho!"

It destroyed the cero, then nearly hit the two Arrancar.

"Holy shit!"

Both used their version of shunpo (his Hollow supplied the name: Sonído, or 'Sound') to get the hell out of there.

And clearly, so did Hitsugaya.

And while his skills were better then before, Ichigo still couldn't track anyone actively suppressing their reiatsu.

"Goddamn it, Hitsugaya!"

(The Author is currently occupied trying to kill Nemo, who is still in his main battle tank. Instead, Toshiro Hitsugaya will host this Author's Note)

HITSUGAYA: While I do not like the way the Author has portrayed us, at least he has an excuse. He's using the synopsis from the movie instead of the movie itself. In fact, I believe that once he gets his hands on a new computer, he will completely rewrite these chapters.

AUTHOR: (Distantly) He's right, you know! I watch what I write! Helps me focus!

(Nemo fires the Merkava's 120mm main gun at him)

NEMO: Fuck off, asshole!

(Momo Hinamori latches onto him)

MOMO: At least I get to take part, unlike in the movie.

HITSUGAYA: Momo, while the Author wholeheartedly supports us being paired together, in _White Sun Rising_, I'm paired with Ichigo's sister. So, please, let go of me.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: Kusaka attacks Ichigo and Rukia!

HITSUGAYA: We will see you then.

MOMO: Ja Ne!


	10. Arc 4: Part Two: Hyōrinmaru

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Four: Dragons of Diamond

Part Two: Hyōrinmaru/Invasion of the Soul Society

Rukia, who had just come back from the Soul Society, looked at Ichigo incredulously.

"You lost him?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. I got attacked by two...what did he call them? Ar-something, and he shunpo'ed the hell away."

Rukia looked at her boyfriend.

"Arrancar?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Remember the man who came up with the Hollowfication theory? He told me about them before he left the Academy."

Ichigo nodded.

From what little he knew of the man, he was smart, and tried protecting Rukia when that Hollow arrived.

"Either way, we've got two Arrancar on the loose. And they might be the same ones that attacked the procession three days ago."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Fire and electricity. They fired a cero at me using those, and some of the bodies we saw had burns from both."

Rukia was about to ask how he would know, but she figured since he lived in a clinic, he would know what he was talking about.

"And you still can't find him?"

"I may be better at the sensing thing, but not if they're suppressing their-"

Ichigo tapped the badge, left his body, and drew and released Zangetsu, using the blade to block a cero from hitting them.

'Instincts still work, thankfully.'

The two Arrancar were back.

"You missed." The red one, Yang, charged up another cero, but a bolt of lightning stopped her from firing it.

Rukia had left her gigai, drawing and releasing both her zanpakutōs before firing a Byakurai shot at her.

"Shit, they've got the same zanpakutōs!"

"How the hell did that happen?!"

Rukia generated a Getsuga at the edge of Shirayuki's blade.

'Rukia, add my power to the Getsuga. It might freeze the two Arrancar in place.'

Rukia silently obeyed Shirayuki's suggestion, then swung.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A pale white wave of energy launched from the blade, heading for the two Arrancar.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

A Chinese dragon made of ice hit the Getsuga, destroying both.

A black haired man shunpo'ed into sight, wearing a mask.

"Interesting. What the not-shinigami told us was true: two shinigami _can_ wield the same zanpakutō."

He took off the mask, revealing his face, a large scar marring the right side of it.

"But you are different then me. You wield two swords each."

Ichigo pointed his sword at the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

The unknown smirked.

"Sōjirō Kusaka. I was nearly killed 40 years ago by Toshiro Hitsugaya, simply because we have the same zanpakutō!"

He sent another dragon at them, but Ichigo wasn't a captain for nothing.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

His massive Getsuga destroyed the dragon, and nearly hit the shinigami and Arrancar, who only dodged in time thanks to their superior skills in shunpo and sonido.

Ichigo drew, released and pointed Sode no Shirayuki at Kusaka in one fluid action.

"Bankai: Hokkyoku Sode No Shirayuki!"

His shihakushō and blade changed, the sword looking much like Tensa Zangetsu, only with the original guard and was pure white, and he was wearing the winter version of his Bankai shihakushō.

Kusaka smirked.

"Take care of the girl. Kurosaki is mine."

Kusaka attacked Ichigo, who parried using Hokkyoku Sode no Shirayuki and using his massive shikaied primary blade nearly hacked off Kusaka's arm.

Rukia, meanwhile, was tied up fighting the twin Arrancar.

"Just die!"

A combined cero was launched at the Lieutenant of the 14th Division, who simply smirked.

"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!"

She launched a Getsuga at the cero, destroying it, then revealing Rukia in her version of Ichigo's Bankai shihakushō.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A white and red Getsuga launched from the sword, momentarily distracting Ichigo, allowing Kusaka to freeze him in what looked to be an iceberg. (In Hueco Mundo, a certain not-shinigami sneezed and growled in annoyance)

Rukia snarled.

"Bankai: Hokkyoku Sode no Shirayuki!"

Yin and Yang looked at one another for a brief moment before both spoke as one.

"Fuck."

Ichigo's Inner world

Ichigo woke up on the blue glass of a skyscraper.

"Oh, this is ridiculous."

"Have to agree, King."

Ichigo turned his head to face Shiro and Zangetsu.

"What was that earlier with Shirayuki?"

"A resonance. You are capable of doing it with ease, Ichigo, due to the huge amount of raw power you have."

He remembered feelings from other shinigami he'd crossed blades with in the past: Zaraki, Momo, Ikkaku, just to name a few.

He shuttered at the thought of the first one, not because of his bloodlust, but from his lack of wanting to communicate with his sword.

"We know how you feel, King."

"Still, he has Hyōrinmaru, too. Does that mean he's like me and Rukia?"

"If he was like you and the Queen, he'd have his own sword! Did you SEE another one?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"I need to get back out there."

Zangetsu tossed him his oversized Persian dagger-sword.

"You know what to do."

'A shikai cannot beat a Bankai.'

Ichigo swung the blade.

"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ichigo disappeared as soon as he fully released.

Tensa Zangetsu appeared in the old man's place.

"You think we should tell him, Tensa?"

Tensa Zangetsu looked at Shiro.

"No. But we have another problem: his shikai."

Shiro pulled out his reversed sword, noticing the changes.

The blade a black hilt with white wrappings, and a short length of chain attached to the pommel.

The blade itself was slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, akin to a trench knife.

"Shit."

Ichigo's zanpakutō was supposed to be a constant release, but Shirayuki interfered with that.

This also gave his Hollow the more advanced version of the Shi and Bankai, even though he refused to use them unless he absolutely needed to.

"Well, I ain't using it unless the King actually puts me in charge for a while. If he does, I'll give him the sword. If not, he'll have to gain his on his own."

Tensa nodded.

"That is fair. And if he faces a foe where he needs the blade, but cannot call upon you?"

Shiro shuttered.

"I don't wanna forcefully hijack it. It'll cause too much harm. Will if I gotta, but won't if I don't."

"You're awfully reasonable for a Hollow."

"I got a girlfriend, Tensa. I'm basically living the good life! Why the fuck should I bitch about it?"

"True."

Outside

"Even if you can use two Bankai, most of your reiatsu is tied up in Kurosaki! Which means you can't keep up yours for long-"

Before Kusaka could finish his rant, Ichigo Bankaied.

The universal thought of everyone that was not Rukia?

'Well, fuck.'

Ichigo was out, wielding twin Bankai.

And he was PISSED, if the partial mask was a sign.

And just as Ichigo was freed, Rukia suddenly got a boost in power.

Both were close to matching Yamamoto in strength.

"Fall back! We have bigger things to-"

"Bankai: Anubis, Son of Nephthys!"

Orihime Inoue just shunpo'ed out of nowhere, going straight into Bankai.

Her massive Egyptian sword slammed onto Kusaka's Hyōrinmaru, cracking the blade.

"Oh, shit."

Kusaka was powerful, but he did not have Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, and clearly the retard forgot rule one of zanpakutō combat.

In case you needed to know, rule one of zanpakutō combat is simple:

A Shikai cannot, and will not, beat a Bankai.

There are _no_ exceptions.

So when Kusaka's blade snapped in half and forced it back into its' sealed state, he ran. Very, VERY far away.

"Hey, asshole!"

Only to meet the fist of 14th Division 7th Seat Tatsuki Arisawa.

I hope stealing a Royal Artifact gives you good dental insurance, as Tatsuki has Fists of Steel.

Literally.

The fist made contact, crushing bone and breaking his jaw.

Just as she was winning, a horde of Hollows appeared out of Garganta opened by the twins.

While Chad and Uryū, who arrived shortly after Tatsuki, took care of them with ease, as they were nowhere near Menos Grande-level, the three escaped via a Garganta to the Soul Society.

"Shit."

"Aw, fuck me!"

Soul Society: Sokyoku Hill

This hill was historic for many reasons: Aizen getting the fuck out before Ichigo and Rukia killed him, mostly, but still for the massive halberd tied in place. (AN: Remember, the Sokyoku wasn't destroyed in _WSR_. It's still there, and they DID try and use it on Aizen when they caught him after Chapter 25. Didn't work, thanks to a certain rock, but it's the thought that counts)

It was also where Sōjirō Kusaka just destroyed the Oin and turned into a perversion of Hyōrinmaru's spiritual form.

It's also where Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime came out the Senkaimon after spending an hour in the Dangai.

Running from the Cleaner was NOT fun.

"Captain Kurosaki..."

Ichigo froze as he turned his head to face Captain-General Yamamoto.

"Care to explain?"

"Yamamoto, we do NOT have time for this, unless you can't see that?!"

Seconds after Ichigo yelled at Yamamoto, (he was one of the only people who could get away with it, as Ichigo could beat the shit out of the old man) Kenpachi rushed past him, cackling with golden reiatsu and skull aura blazing.

"Kenpachi, don't do it!"

The Kenpachi of the 11th, however, stabbed the perversion, and destroyed the midsection with a single stab.

"What the hell? That was w-"

Kusaka picked Zaraki up by his right arm as he simply regenerated.

"You think you can defeat me? Impossible! You're too weak!"

Zaraki, however, smirked.

"This will be fun!"

He pushed the dragon off the hill, hacking and slashing all the way down.

Kusaka suffered no damage, and delivered a crippling blow to Kenpachi, knocking him out.

As if to finish the 11th Division Captain off, Kusaka fired a barrage of ice shards at him.

"Well, fuck."

Kusaka then formed a pillar of ice the height of Sokyoku Hill, freezing Zaraki in place as well as giving the leaders of the Gotai 14 one hell of a stare-down.

Yin and Yang sonido'ed to the dragon's side.

"Problems?"

"That bitch kicked our asses."

The aforementioned 'bitch' was 14th Division 8th Seat Senna Kurosaki, currently in shikai and rushing at them.

Fire was easily redirected by the wind, and Yin had no time to use her electrical ceroes as the fiery tornadoes were usually aimed at her.

"Is that so? Then I will take care of her for you!"

He launched a barrage of ice at Senna, who tried to deflect them with her shikaied zanpakutō, but even with the power boost she gained from being around Ichigo, she had nothing on the Oin-enhanced Kusaka.

He took her out with zero difficulty.

"SENNA!"

Just as Kusaka was about to gloat once more, reiatsu erupted from his body, creating a dome of black energy.

Ichigo and Toshiro shunpo'ed toward the dome, followed by Rukia and Rangiku.

Ikkaku and Yumichika followed them in, the former cackling like a madman.

"Captain Kuchiki, enter the zone and support Captains Kurosaki and Hitsugaya. We will contain it as best we can from out here."

Yamamoto unsheathed his zanpakutō.

"Understood, Captain-General."

Byakuya shunpo'ed into the dome.

Suì-Fēng shunpo'ed after him, followed by Yoruichi.

"We must contain the power of the Oin! Unleash all of your might! Bankai: Zanka no Tachi!"

Komamura followed suit.

"Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi cackled slightly.

"Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!" (AN: I am NOT discribing that demented baby thing)

Unohana drew her zanpakutō.

When she did, everyone else got the hell out of there.

"Bankai."

Inside the dome

"What the hell?"

A massive tower stood where the ice pillar was. Hollows were all over the place, and they looked hungry.

"Well, shit. That's a lot of Hollows."

"You have a point, Kurosaki. Even with three shinigami using Bankai, that is far too many Hollows for us to deal with."

"Good thing you're not alone!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku landed behind them, zanpakutōs released and ready for combat.

"Well, that's a lot of Hollows. I'll deal with them, but on one condition!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Ikkaku.

"You tell no one I've got this!"

He jumped into the air.

"BANKAI!"

The spear transformed into three massive weapons connected by a chain.

"Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!"

Ichigo blinked.

"You had Bankai and didn't use it during our fight?!"

"You didn't have Bankai at the time! Besides, I ain't leaving the 11th! If I used it, they'd be trying to transfer my ass! Besides, you had two zanpakutō! Two shinigami in shikai can beat the living shit out of a guy using bankai!"

Rukia nodded.

"He's got a point."

Suddenly, Gillian-Class Menos appeared.

"Oh, shit."

They opened their mouths and charged up red ceroes.

They may not have been Arrancar, but they KNEW this was going to hurt.

They fired.

"Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Only to impact a wall of pink swords.

Ichigo blinked before recognizing the name.

Senbonzakura.

Byakuya's zanpakutō.

He was using Bankai.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya, for his part, simply sighed.

He and Ichigo were the same rank: using titles was pointless, especially as Ichigo was raised as a normal human rather then a noble.

'Then again, the noblity barely exists in the world of the living from what I have discovered, and he DOES call me by my given name rather then my surname: a sign of respect and friendship.'

"Go, Kurosaki. Take Sōjirō Kusaka down quickly. Captain-General Yamamoto and the others are containing the power of the Oin, but they cannot maintain their Bankai for long."

"Even the Captain-General?"

"Zanka no Tachi is not used lightly."

'Longsword of the Remnant Flame? That's GOT to be Yamamoto's Bankai.'

"Go!"

Ichigo and Rukia nodded before pointing their zanpakutōs forward.

"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, Hokkyoku Sode no Shirayuki!"

Byakuya's Senkei nearly exploded from the amount of power the leaders of the 14th were putting out.

'Rukia is stronger then I! And Kurosaki is stronger then Rukia!'

Still, he could sense Kurosaki.

That meant, while he was strong, he wasn't on par with Captain-General Yamamoto.

'Do not forget, Byakuya, that their reiatsu reserves are linked. If they weren't, you would not be able to sense him.'

Senbonzakura had a point.

Byakuya shuttered, but recovered enough to dispell the Senkei and return to Kageyoshi's normal form: a mass of sakura petals.

'That is because he has Hollow powers, traces of the Hōgyoku's abilities and because he is human. But Rukia could succeed me as Captain of the 6th.' '

I doubt she will leave the 14th unless Ichigo-dono is dead. She loves him, and he her. And this link they share could kill her if he dies.'

Byakuya ignored that thought.

'We will get more information on this link later. For now, our duty is clear: defeat these Hollows.'

He willed the petals to attack.

And we got Byakuya's POV, too.

Kusaka is why Senna isn't seen in _WSR:_ she was badly wounded, requiring that she be hospitalized during the Winter War.

She woke up and was ready to help Ichigo against Aizen, but Ichigo had already Mugetsu'ed Aizen's ass by the time she got there.

And you get an explanation as to why everyone can sense Ichigo, but I say he's stronger then Yamamoto: his link with Rukia. They share reiatsu reserves (I just don't show it much because they have enough to not be drained easily) and even if Rukia's as powerful as Komamura (closer to Zaraki, pre-Unohana training, at this point) she's still tied to Ichigo's reserves.

Once they Hollowfy, THEN they can't be sensed.

And I seem to have a problem: I can't watch the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc with this computer. Tried; didn't work.

There are times I wish I had Orihime's Shin Shun Rikka and reject my good computer going to shit. This is one of them.

So, that brings a change in plans. If I can't watch it (I've watched most of _Memories of Nobody _and_ Diamond Dust Rebellion_ before, so I know what I'm doing) I can't write it.

So the Zanpakutō Rebellion is out. When I get the new computer, that changes, and I'll write out a full-on story on it in the _WSR_ universe.

Instead, I'll give you an omake on Nemo getting that Merkava before moving on to showing what happened after Ichigo Mugetsu'ed Aizen.

(Dodges getting ran over by said tank once more)

Not this time, cockbite!

(Gets shot by Merkava's 120mm main gun)

FUCKER!

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: Kusaka defeated at last!

Ja- (Gets shot again)

BARGGRAN, KILL HIM!


	11. Arc 4: Part 3Final: Forgive me, friend

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc Four: Dragons of Diamond

Part 3/Final: Forgive me, friend

Ichigo and Rukia managed to get up the tower without any interference from the Hollows until ceroes were shot at them.

And they KNEW who fired those.

Yin and Yang had either released their zanpakutōs or the Oin did something to them, because they were no longer humanoid in form. (AN: I'm not discribing them. Too complicated, as they don't look like anything I've seen before)

Hitsugaya shunpo'ed beside the leaders of the 14th.

"You two are too damned fast for your own good!"

"At least we'll get up there!"

The tower rocked, and started moving upward.

"Oh, shit."

"Why do you say that?!"

Then they heard why Ichigo said that: insane, gleeful cackling. (AN: ZARAKI TIME!)

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Rukia grabbed Toshiro, then all three shunpo'ed up before Zaraki could commence with the destruction once again.

"We're getting close to the top!"

Yin fired a lightning cero at the three, but it was intercepted by Matsumoto's shikai.

"Go! I'll handle her!"

She put her hand on her face, then made a tearing motion, donning her cat-like Hollow mask.

"Growl, Haineko!"

She sent the cloud of ash at the massive Hollow, forcing it back and confusing it.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Toshiro unleashed his Bankai, growing icy wings and a tail.

Even so, he was barely keeping up with the leaders of the 14th.

More proof that Tensa Zangetsu was a zanpakutō to be feared.

You can't defend against something that fast.

They reached the top of the tower, finding Kusaka frozen in place.

The couple jumped into the air, donned their Hollow masks and charged up Getsugas in both their Bankaied swords, while Hitsugaya swung his sword in a similar fashion.

"Hyōryū Senbi!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ice and the heaven piercing moon fangs hit the second wielder of Hyōrinmaru, destroying the dragonic form.

'_**Hope we didn't kill him, King**_.'

'I thought you'd enjoy killing him, Shiro.'

The Inner Hollow scoffed.

'_**I may be a Hollow, but I ain't heartless. Guy went nuts. If anything, I feel sorry for him**_.'

The dust cleared, revealing Kusaka to be unharmed, but in human form.

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya left Bankai.

"Sōjirō."

Kusaka drew Hyōrinmaru.

"We have unfinished business."

Toshiro sighed, not wanting to fight his friend once more.

"Unfortunately, we do."

Sōjirō attacked Toshiro, who simply parried.

"Should we stop them?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Toshiro won't forgive us if we do."

It turned out just like last time: Toshiro won by impaling Kusaka. And he was not happy about it.

"Sōjirō, I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be like this."

Kusaka chuckled as he started coughing up blood.

"Neither did I. Forgive me, my old friend."

Kusaka stopped breathing and died a second time.

The Oin reformed in Ichigo's hand.

"I can't believe something this tiny can cause this much trouble."

He then pictured the Hōgyoku as Rukia coughed it up. "Then again..."

Ichigo left Bankai and sheathed his zanpakutōs, then walked over to Toshiro's side.

"I know how you feel. I thought I killed my mother when I was 9. You didn't kill him. I think you saved him from himself."

He turned to leave.

"If you need someone to talk to, my door's always open, Toshiro. Now, let's get out of here. I think Kenpachi's going to destroy this thing in a second."

Toshiro started coughing.

Ichigo and Rukia knew exactly what was going to happen: his Inner Hollow woke up the moment he killed Kusaka.

"Oh, crap."

Rukia started casting bakudo like she was throwing away candy.

"Better get him to the 11th Division. And we should get Hachi and Tessai!"

14 days later

With two emergencies averted, (the Diamond Dust Rebellion, as it was coined by Kyoraku, and Toshiro's Hollowfication) the Gotai 14 could focus on repairing the damage. Sure, the two Arrancar girls survived, but they were in no better shape then Senna.

A large section of the Seireitei was destroyed, making the workload for the 4th Division skyrocket and most of that damage was caused by the Captains using Bankai to contain the Oin's power.

Only one good thing came out of the whole affair: recruitment for the 14th Division had gone up.

No one noticed a Garganta open outside Rukongai, or two children jumping out of it.

It closed only when a man with a mask fell from it, falling unconscious the moment his head hit the ground.

This was the beginning of the Fade to Black Incident.

And now for something completely different.

Omake: The Tank

"So, why exactly are we in Israel?"

"Hollows, sir."

Nemo, newly appointed 11th Seat of the 14th division, sighed.

Israel was the spiritual holy land for three faiths.

Despite this, there was almost zero reiryoku sans the traces present in normal humans.

A HEAT round soared past his head, reminding him that THIS why why Hollows were coming out of the woodwork: constant warfare and death meant an excess of souls.

Excess of souls means a lot of Hollows.

Due to its' low spiritual importance, the 7th Division barely kept anyone in Israel and anyone they did send was low ranking and not that strong.

So who did they send to help the three unseated officers in the Holy Land?

Nemo.

Even so, most of his powers were locked up thanks to a pair of black gloves.

It had only been a short time after the Fade to Black Incident, so no one actually trusted him.

They heard a roar from somewhere in the Sinai Desert, and out of a Garganta came a Gillian-Class Menos Grande.

"Well, fuck."

The three turned to their technical superior.

"What do we do?!"

Nemo looked to see a massive armored vehicle sitting nearby, doing nothing.

"If you guys know kido, distract that Menos. I have an idea."

He ran to the vehicle, noticed that no one was in it, then began channeling spiritual energy into it.

30 seconds later, the massive armored vehicle (he would later learn it was called a Merkava Mk III Main Battle Tank) entered the spiritual realm.

He hopped into the tank's turret, hoping he could at least read the controls.

As they were in English, he could.

While he was slightly crazy, he was not stupid.

He learned quickly, and that came in handy now.

"I almost pity that Menos."

He used the traverse to rotate the turret toward the Menos, aimed the 120mm main gun at the massive Hollow and pressed the trigger, firing the massive weapon.

The High Explosive Anti-Tank round hit the Hollow in the mask, killing it instantly.

He smirked.

"I'm taking this thing with me."

Then he started cackling like a certain Kenpachi Zaraki.

Soul Society: 14th Division Barracks

Ichigo, for once, was in his office, completing his paperwork.

Unlike most Captains, Ichigo worked quickly.

Then again, he had better things to do then sit at a desk.

He finished just as he heard laughter and something heavy moving on tracks.

"Oh, no."

Ichigo stood up and looked out the window, seeing Nemo and three unseated officers driving an Israeli tank, chasing after a squad of new recruits.

Rukia entered the office and gaped at the sight.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"THAT-"

He pointed at the Merkava.

"Is a tank. We should stop him before he fires that thing's main gun. This place isn't designed to survive a MBT."

Ichigo opened the window and hopped out, followed by his girlfriend/Lieutenant.

And that's how he got the tank.

We'll be seeing more of that monster in the Post-Aizen arc.

I might even include the famous S Tank from Sweden. I doubt it, but you never know: tanks make good comedy.

…Wait. What's that sound?

(Gets run over by Nemo's Merkava once more)

As for the really quick update, my new computer came in REALLY early, and I'll need to transfer everything to my new one as soon as I post this. After this, I'll be writing an all new chapter of _Babylon's Guardian_. That needs to be updated, and I'm getting tired of just writing WSR. Variety and all that.

At least now I can update _Babylon's Guardian, _rewrite_ Reds and Blues of the Old Republic_ and almost every single one of my stories.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: Senna awakens, but finds she's too late to help her brother.

Ja Ne!

(Gets shot by 120mm cannon)


	12. Arc 5: Part 1: Senna Awakens

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc 5: After the Winter War

Part 1: Senna Awakens/Welcome to the 14th Division

Recap: Ichigo Kurosaki has used the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho, taking down Sosuke Aizen. He has also lost his memories, and Rukia Kuchiki, his beloved and Lieutenant, is comatose. This is the story of what happened just before and immediately after.

Senna Kurosaki groaned as she woke up, cracking her neck.

"What the hell hit me?"

Then she remembered getting hit by a fuckton of ice.

"Oh."

She got out of her bed-she was in the 4th Division, apparently-and put on a new shihakushō.

Alarms went off all over the Seireitei.

"This is a warning to all Captains, Lieutenants and members of the 14th Division! Sosuke Aizen has been spotted in Karakura Town!"

Senna grabbed her zanpakutō and fixed it to her belt.

"Call them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!"

Her zanpakutō had changed slightly, gaining some of Tensa Zangetsu's speed enhancing abilities.

She also gained the power to use the Getsuga Tensho, but due to her zanpakutō's shape, she had not tried it as it would be very unwieldy.

She easily made it to the kido teleporter, getting to the 14th Division barracks within 10 seconds.

After that, she shunpo'ed to Karakura Town, which was just a few kilometers from it.

Ichimaru, Urahara and Yoruichi had just left, and they were much faster then she was. Rukia and Isshin were still knocked out, but Nemo, thanks to his Hollow traits, recovered faster.

He was up within a few seconds of Senna arriving.

"Senna?"

"Nemo-san! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. You check the Lieutenant and Captain Shiba. I'll see if the Captain needs help."

"But-"

"You just got out of the hospital. Stay here. The Captain would kill me if his little sister got hurt."

He sonido'ed off, leaving Senna to care for Isshin and Rukia.

"I thought I was a higher rank then you!"

She growled, but Nemo was already long gone.

"Fuck."

Hanataro arrived 2 minutes later with a member of the Onmitsukidō, who carried him there. (AN: Hanataro can't use shunpo at the moment, but I plan on changing that)

"Senna-san! What are you-"

"My job! Take care of them! I've got to help Ichigo!"

She shunpo'ed off, arriving just as she heard the name of Ichigo's ultimate attack: Mugetsu.

The black wave of death hit Aizen, scaring the living shit out of everyone in the area, including Senna.

"Holy shit. What am I seeing?"

'_The Saigo no Getsuga Tensho_.'

'Mirokumaru?'

'_Yes. Ichigo has used the Saigo release. It is the absolute last attack that a shinigami can use. Afterward, he will use his powers_.'

'But Ichigo can do the imposible!'

'_Perhaps he can keep his powers due to the link he has with Rukia, but there is always a price to such power_.'

Nemo would know.

He always did.

She shunpo'ed over to Ichigo as soon as Hell's Gates closed, checking on her brother.

He was unconscious, but still alive.

Gin Ichimaru, new co-3rd Seat of the 14th Division, shunpo'ed to his captain's side.

"Who're you?"

Senna stood up, pointing her zanpakutō at him.

"Senna Kurosaki."

"Right, that 8th Seat that got screwed a few months ago. Gin Ichimaru. I'm your new boss. Ish."

"Ish?"

"3rd Seat, along with Yoruichi. Let's get the Captain outta here and back to his body."

Senna picked her brother up by his feet while Gin had his arms.

"Let's go."

1st Division Barracks: 48 hours later

The leaders of the Gotai 14 stood in the meeting hall of the 1st Division.

Captains, Lieutenants and Third Seats (if the Lieutenant or Captain was dead or incapacitated) waited for the Captain-General to give them the reason for the meeting.

"I call this meeting to order!"

Yamamoto slammed the cane onto the floor.

"Captain Suì-Fēng, how many casualities did we have from the Winter War?"

"My Lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, is dead, and most of our Lieutenants are in the 4th Division medical center. Captain Kurosaki is... incapacitated, due to his battle with Aizen. Perhaps Nemo-san can explain why."

While originally she didn't like Ichigo, Suì-Fēng grew to see him as a friend and comrade.

If there was anyone she could trust to watch her back, it was Ichigo.

"I have called Nemo-san to attend this meeting, but he has informed me that he must keep a watch over Lieutenant Kuchiki, and until someone take over for him-"

The doors opened, and in came Nemo.

"I apologize for my lateness, Captain-General."

Yamamoto waved it off.

"Waste no time with excuses, 11th Seat Nemo. Report!"

Nemo bowed slightly.

"During Captain Kurosaki's fight with Sosuke Aizen, he used a technique that would normally strip a shinigami of their powers: the Saigo release."

"Saigo? As in _Final_?"

Nemo nodded at Kyoraku.

"Yes, sir. Once this technique is used, you are stripped of your powers."

"But Captain Kurosaki didn't lose them, did he?"

Nemo shook his head.

"Only due to my interference. I gave his Tensa Zangetsu to Lieutenant Kuchiki. As such, he cannot USE his powers, as he doesn't know they exist."

"What?!"

Nemo looked at Suì-Fēng.

"He won't remember a thing: rescuing Lieutenant Kuchiki, fighting the Bounts, the Valley of Screams Incident, or anything after his meeting Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"And Rukia herself?"

"As long Captain Kurosaki cannot use his powers, Lieutenant Kuchiki will remain comatose. I plan on resolving this situation within the next 24 months. We will NOT lose a Captain, not after he saved us all!"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Kurosaki-taicho has done many things in his time among us, and we will NOT lose the one who has changed us for the better! Because of him, we have made peace with the Quincies at last, and we have begun making our way toward the modern era! For that alone, we owe him."

Ukitake spoke up.

"But we owe him much more then that."

Shinji chuckled.

"Damn right. You got three Captains back, learned that our Inner Hollows are part of us, and you're stronger for it."

Kyoraku lost his carefree expression.

"He resolved the Valley of Screams Incident."

Toshiro bowed his head, partly in shame.

"The Diamond Dust Rebellion would not have been handled so easily without him."

Nemo stood straighter.

"He freed me and the Twins from our madness during the Fade to Black Incident."

Yoruichi chuckled.

"He managed to get three Arrancar to defect when he rescued Orihime."

Kenpachi smirked.

"I got a good fight during that crap in Hell. I owe him for that!"

Ichimaru finished Ichigo's list of achievements.

"He took down Aizen. I think the Spirit King REALLY owes him for that, Captain-General."

Yamamoto would have scoffed, but Ichimaru had a point.

He looked at Nemo.

"How long?"

"18 months at least. 24 at most. Until then, we MUST recover. Aizen's two uses of Kurohitsugi wounded you, killed the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division and took down most of our Lieutenants."

Yamamoto looked at the empty places.

Izuru Kira of the Third would not survive long, according to Unohana.

Tetsuzaemon Iba was also on death's door.

Even Chōjirō Sasakibe, his old friend and right hand, was close to death, but not as close as the last two.

"We're going to be down three Lieutenants, and no one can take their jobs? Bullshit. Ichimaru was a Lieutenant, wasn't he?"

"Of the 5th Division, and the only division that will not try to kill him is the 14th, which has a Lieutenant."

Momo scowled at the mention of her division.

Kyoraku blinked once or twice.

"What of the Arrancar? They joined us after the battle in the Fake Karakura, did they not?"

Suì-Fēng scoffed.

"Only because Aizen tried to kill them."

Nemo sighed, ending the argument.

"I will speak with them. If they wish to return to Hueco Mundo, we will not stop them. If they try to pull what Aizen tried pulling, I will kill them myself."

"You? Kill them?"

"I have a secret weapon."

He pulled out a mask fragment.

Rangiku knew that mask all too well: she killed its' owner.

"That's-"

"Baraggan Lousienbarn's mask, yes. I took it before we left Hueco Mundo. I can fight the 4th Espada to a standstill, but I can't go any further through normal means. I won't do it if I can avoid it, but I will if I must, if the Captain-General agrees."

Yamamoto took in a breath.

"And I do, but only if they cannot be trusted to stay in Hueco Mundo." Mayuri looked at the two. "Captain-General, if I may?"

Yamamoto looked at the painted captain of the 12th.

"Yes?" "All an Arrancar is is a Hollow with shinigami powers, yes?"

Nemo nodded.

"So I have a question, Nemo-san. Can they be turned into Vizards?"

Nemo cupped his chin.

"It's possible. Technically, I was turned from shinigami to Arrancar to the state I am now, so it is possible. But I will need to find out."

Kyoraku chuckled.

"Then that solves our Lieutenant issues." Nemo glared at the drunkard.

"It does NOT _solve_ that issue. I said I would need to test it, and I am not willing to sacrifice hundreds of souls in turning Gillians into Arrancar and testing to do it."

Nemo sighed.

"I am overstepping my bounds, Captain-General. May I be excused before I have the urge to shove my sword into someone's head?"

Everyone looked at Nemo.

"Control yourself, Nemo-san."

Nemo bowed slightly.

"My Hollow traits. I cannot control them at times, which is why I asked to leave."

"Then go, and speak to the Arrancar."

Nemo bowed fully, then turned to leave.

When the doors closed, Kyoraku looked at Ukitake.

"Did he just threaten to kill me?"

"I think he was warning us of his lack of control, not threatening. He IS one of a kind. We don't know much about him, and the closest person like him is Ichigo, and that's not completely accurate, thanks to that link he's got with Rukia."

14th Division Barracks

As the 14th Division was the only one where Arrancar were openly welcome as long as they did not do anything stupid, Tier Harribel and her surviving Fraccion awaited their fate.

Mila-Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun continued their cycle of arguing while Vega tried not to get involved.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I AM THREE SECONDS FROM CEROING YOUR ASSES INTO THE WALL!"

Key word, trying.

If his mask didn't prevent him from doing so, he'd be tearing out his hair.

So instead, he bashed his head against a wall.

"That doesn't work so well. I suggest using Kenpachi Zaraki's chest. MUCH harder."

They turned to look at Nemo.

Other then other Arrancar, he related to them better then any shinigami.

"You'd know?"

"Many zanpakutō have told me so. I came to ask if you want to stay or leave. Your choice. I'll warn you, though, you try anything like last time, I'll have to kill ya."

Harribel looked at the not-shinigami.

"And if we stay?"

"Well, you can join the Gotai 14, the Onmitsukidō or the Kido Corps. Unless you turn out like me, you can't do kido, so the latter is rather pointless, which brings me to the second reason I'm here."

Harribel raised an eyebrow.

"You want to turn us into shinigami? Doing so would involve killing us via a zanpakutō and being purified."

Nemo scoffed.

"I was once a member of the 12th Division, and I'm the one who came up with the Hollowfication Theory. Don't insult me."

Harrbel bowed her head.

"No offense was meant."

Nemo nodded in return.

"Very well. As to HOW, I just have to unlock your... Inner Shinigami, so to speak. I'll need a volunteer."

Vega raised his hand.

"I'll do ANYTHING to escape those three."

"It just might kill you."

"Even MORE of an excuse."

Nemo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"Follow me, then."

Training field, 14th Division Barracks

"So, what the hell are we going to do that's so suicidal?"

"Well, you're mostly a Hollow, and this has only worked on Vizards, so I have NO idea how this is going to work."

Ggio raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to teach you Jinzen, pump a ton of shinigami reiatsu into you and I'll have to use a LOT of bakudo on you so you don't kill me. A berserker Vizard is bad enough. An Arrancar turned berserker Vizard? That's worse."

"That's a simple plan."

"You don't know how to use Jinzen. That's the big issue."

He assumed the position for Jinzen, motioning Ggio to do the same.

Ggio sat on the ground, legs crossed.

"Sword on your lap, like so."

Nemo did just that, with his 'student' following suit.

"Close your eyes, try and picture the innermost area in your mind, and dive into it."

Ggio did as his 'teacher' asked, successfully entering Jinzen.

"NOW for the hard part."

He got up and drew his zanpakutō.

"Bankai!"

The sword transformed.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Harribel and her Fraccion sonido'ed over.

"Watch. Bakudo 4: Hainawa!"

Yellow ropes of energy bound Vega.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō!"

Six rectangles slammed into his body, but Nemo wasn't sure if it would hold.

'Overkill is better.'

"Bakudo 99: Kin!"

Two strips of fabric covered Vega, then stone weights landed on the fabric, securing him.

"Bakudō 99 Part 2: Bankin!"

Nemo slammed his fingers into the ground, releasing white spiritual energy which then formed into a white fabric.

"Shokyoku: Shiryū!"

It wrapped around the Arrancar.

"Nikyoku: Hyakurensan!"

He was then stabbed by numerous metal spikes, securing the man inside.

"Shūkyoku: Bankin Taihō!"

A metal cube landed on him, trapping Ggio inside.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudō 75: Gochūtekkan!"

Five pillars connected by chains entered the cube, securing Ggio Vega completely.

"I'll contact Hachi. We'll need a barrier if I'm right."

"If you're right?"

"Those bakudo ain't just securing him. They're pumping shinigami reiatsu into him, slowly enough so it doesn't kill him, but too fast for his High-Speed Regeneration to keep up."

Harribel realized what he was doing.

"THIS is how you're going to change us into shinigami."

"Into _Vizards_. You'll never be rid of your Hollow powers. You're getting a bonus."

Inside Vega's head

Vega found himself in Hueco Mundo, only there was actual life in the desert.

"Uh-oh. This is bad."

His instincts warned him of impending doom, and as such, he used sonido to dodge a man's stab, which would have entered his head if he didn't move.

"It is about fucking time!"

He looked much like Ggio himself, minus the lack of markings, no mask on his head and red hair. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ggio Vega, I am the zanpakutō you SHOULD have had. If you were a shinigami, you would be wielding ME!"

He pointed the tanto in his hand at his Arrancar/Vizard master.

"Pierce."

The weapon turned into a pair of Indian thrusting daggers.

Ggio glupped.

"Fuck me."

"You will either learn my name or you will die here, Ggio Vega!"

Vega drew his Arrancar zanpakutō and released.

"Bite off, Tigre Estoque!"

Before you yell, I have my own theories on Arrancar and Vizards.

Hollowfication is when a shinigami turns into a Vizard, and if you lose control completely, it WILL turn into a Hollow.

The same is true for Hollows and Arrancar.

It's just MUCH harder.

I actually came up with those during _WSR,_ but couldn't incorporate it into the story as it was too late.

And I'm killing off the Lieutenants, it seems.

Sure, they have interesting powers and stories and I have nothing against them, but from what I've seen, they're either going to die in the Thousand Year War or just after it: they're just too weak against the Vandenreich.

Besides, they got hit with Kurohitsugi at FULL POWER.

The only ones to survive had unlocked their Hollows.

Iba and Izuru didn't.

Sasakibe had higher levels of reiatsu, so he survived. Barely.

I'll give you a full list later.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: Ggio faces his Zanpakutō, and the 14th Division fights his berserk form.

Ja Ne!


	13. Arc 5: Part 2: Reverse Hollowfication

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc 5: After the Winter War

Part 2: Reverse Hollowfication

Ggio stopped the dagger from punching through his ribs via his Hierro, but that didn't stop the weapon from scratching his skin.

He had to use sonido to fall back.

"That's getting harder and harder to do."

The zanpakutō spirit was kicking his ass, and he was not stupid enough to use his so-called 'battle form': he needed speed.

"You're getting weaker."

"Like hell I am!"

He kicked the zanpakutō spirit away, then got an idea.

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

A half-formed red orb fired at the spirit, who dodged with ease.

"Good. You're now able to use kido. Too bad you still haven't heard my name!"

Ggio snarled.

This was bad.

Meanwhile...

Ggio had broken out of the bakudo, and Nemo was fighting the berserker using his Bankai and an Asauchi to stop the man's berserk Resurrección form, even though he had lost the latter blade after stabbing Ggio in the shoulder with it.

He had been dodging ceroes, bala and surprisingly kido for 15 minutes, using every trick he knew and inventing new ones in the process.

"Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!"

Nemo created a rod of blue light, then threw it at Ggio, multipling into a hundred more rods which rained down on the Arrancar/Vizard, pinning him to the ground.

The not-shinigami stabbed the ground with his Bankaied sword.

"Nijimidasu kondaku no monshō. Fusonnaru kyōki no utsuwa! Wakiagari hiteishi! Shibire matataki! Nemuri wo samatageru! Hakōsuru tetsu no ōjō! Taezu jikaisuru doro no ningyō! Ketsugōseyo! Hanpatsuseyo! Chi ni michi onore no muryoku wo shire!" (AN: Any guesses on the spell Nemo's about to use?)

"Hado no Kyuju: Kurohitsugi!"

A full power Black Coffin trapped Vega.

Let's review what he's done, shall we?

Used five bakudo to trap him in the first place, used shunpo enough to learn a few ways to learn how to do it better then before, fired not one, not two, not three, but FOUR Hado 88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihōs, used Bakudo 81: Dankū twice, used Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan and Hado 90: Kurohitsugi.

All with full incantation, full power, without his mask on, so he had all his power to use.

And he was now DRAINED.

He was using his Hollow traits to take reishi from the air and keep himself from falling on his ass.

His sword helped, even if it was no longer in Bankai.

"He's what, an _Adjuchas?_ I'd hate to fight _Harribel_ when we have to do this for her."

"Nemo, get your ass out of here!"

Hiyori jumped into the barrier, shikaied zanpakutō at the ready.

"No need, ma'am. I think we're done."

The Black Coffin faded, revealing a more Hollowfied Ggio.

He looked like a massive tiger in human form, complete with mask.

"He looks like one of us when we fight for control."

Nemo chuckled.

"That WAS the idea."

Then he focused on Hiyori. "Guess we're not done."

"Recommend you Hollowfy, ma'am. He's a pain in the ass, even for me."

"Noted."

Ggio's mind

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

Ggio finally hit the zanpakutō spirit square in the chest, allowing him to take the two weapons in his hands and claim them for himself.

"Pierce, T**anken** no D**aichi!" (Dagger of the Earth) **

**"Very good. You have learned my name. Now, return to the waking world." **

**"How the hell-" **

**Outside**

**The armor cracked, and both Nemo and Hiyori knew what was going to happen. **

**"Son of a bitch!" **

**The Hollow form exploded, and both were caught in the blast. **

**Only a Dankū that Nemo cast kept them from being killed, although they were not unharmed. **

**Nemo's shihakushō was completely tattered, and pieces of rock were embedded in his skin. **

**Hiyori was luckier. **

**Her left sheeve was destroyed, but her zanpakutō shielded the rest of her body. **

**Vega's Hollow form fell apart, and the mask that was on his head did the same, signaling his rebirth as a shinigami. **

**Nemo fell back, not out of shock, but reiatsu depletion. **

**"Get a medic over here!" **

**Hiyori sealed her zanpakutō and walked over to Ggio.**

** He had the same mix as a Vizard, but it was slightly more potent, as he was originally a Hollow. **

**'Things just got a lot more fucked up, didn't they?' **

**Three shinigami carried Nemo off, bound for the 4****th**** Division. **

**"Ouch."**

**4****th**** Division Barracks**

**Retsu Unohana looked at Rukia's unmoving form. **

**She simply wouldn't awaken, no matter WHAT she did. **

**'Perhaps if I awoke my Inner Hollow, I would be able to heal her?' **

**While she was a mass murderer as Yachiru Unohana, as Retsu Unohana she was a healer, taught by the first Captain of the 4****th**** Division himself.**

** And she owed Ichigo Kurosaki. **

**Her Lieutenant was more at home with herself, (the nightmares were caused by her Inner Hollow, who was struggling to wake up) Suì-Fēng was more, for lack of a better term, human... Hell, Ichigo changed everyone for the better. **

**"Captain Unohana?" **

**And this was the part she hated. Ichigo and Rukia adopted two Hollowfied souls who gained shinigami powers after the Fade to Black Incident named Homura and Shizuku, who took Ichigo's surname of Kurosaki. **

**They treated Rukia like their mother, even though they were also the 9****th**** and 10****th**** Seats of the 14****th**** Division. **

**They didn't fight in the Winter War as they were needed to defend Karakura, and even then, they were the ****_absolute_**** last line of defense. **

**Thankfully, they were not needed. **

**"How is mother?" **

**"Still asleep, Homura. **Nemo-san** told us she would be asleep for some time." **

**She turned to leave, intending to visit the 14****th**** Division and awaken her inner demon once and for all. **

**"Stay with her. I will return within the day." **

**It was time to discover what she would need to do in order to wake Rukia.**

**1****st**** Division Barracks: office of the Captain-General of the Gotai 14**

**Yamamoto was reading a book that Ichigo had brought him a few weeks before as soon as he asked what Nemo had... procured from the world of the living before the Zanpakutō Rebellion. **

**It was a book on armored vehicles. **

**While they were slower then any shinigami using shunpo, he was not stupid. **

**With modifications, (like the ones Nemo made to his Merkava) they could support the Gotai 14 in future conflicts.**

**'At least the 4****th**** Division will not need anyone to protect them while they heal the wounded on the battlefield.' **

**Once Nemo recovered, he would ask the officers of the 14****th**** about getting their hands on a few. **

**If they were as useful as that Merkava, if only to protect the wounded, then he wanted them.**

**14****th**** Division Barracks**

**Ggio opened his eyes. "I'm alive." **

**"You're lucky that you are." **

**He looked at Sung-Sun, who sat beside his bed. **

**"PLEASE tell me-" **

**"Mila-Rose and Apacci are dealing with 3****rd**** Seat Ichimaru." **

**Ggio noticed that she was now wearing a shinigami shihakushō, but the sheeves were longer then normal. **

**"LIKE HELL, YOU COW!" **

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Ggio and Sung-Sun rolled their eyes as the other two female Fraccion walked in with Gin Ichimaru. **

**"Vega! You're awake!" **

**"Suddenly I wish I was asleep again. Why the fuck do those two argue so much?" **

**"And you didn't under Baraggan?" **

**"It was universally agreed that all of us were the most loyal of all Fraccion. Redder was an idiot. Good thing he's dead. Speaking of dead, what happened to Aizen?" **

**Gin chuckled. **

**"Kurosaki-taicho used somethin' REAL powerful to take him down: the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho." **

**He opened his eyes, showing cold blue. **

**"NEVER learn it when you turn into shinigami. If you do, we'll kill ya." **

**That voice chilled them to the bone. Gin left seconds later, smile back on his face. Mila-Rose blinked off her shock. **

**"Saigo no Getsuga Tensho? Why the hell's it called that?" **

**"It is the final release of a zanpakutō, but once it is used, the user is powerless. It is actually called the Saigo Release." **

**At the other door was Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4****th**** Division. **

**"Nemo-san told us about it prior to his experiment with you, Vega-san." **

**He nodded, then noticed a tanto beside his bed. **

**"That's my shinigami zanpakutō, right?" **

**Sung-Sun nodded, then someone else entered the room: another Captain, this one being Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2****nd**** Division. **

**"Which one of you is Ggio Vega?" **

**The black haired man raised his hand. **

**"Good, that saves me some time. Yukimura!"**

**A man shunpo'ed in, his face completely covered by a cloth facemask and a hood. **

**"Yes, Captain?" **

**|Meet your opponent." **

**Both men looked at one another. **

**"In three days, both of you will fight for the position of 2****nd**** Division Lieutenant." **

**"Ma'am?" **

**"Omaeda is dead, Yukimura. And from what little information I got from Nemo-san, he's more then a match for you. I need a new Lieutenant, and you both are on the list." **

**She looked at Unohana. "**

**Will he be able to fight?" **

**"He was an Arrancar only a few hours ago, Captain Fēng. I would not know. Better yet, where would they have this contest?" **

**The shorter Captain of the 2****nd**** Division pointed outside. **

**"This place was build to take Kurosaki-taicho's massive reiatsu should it be unleashed in full. Two Captain-Level beings are nothing compared to that!" **

**'Yukimura' looked at his Captain. **

**"Ma'am, with the greatest respect, I have accquired my Bankai. He has not." **

**"Well, I can solve that problem!" **

**Yoruichi shunpo'ed in, smirking. **

**Yukimura bowed. **

**"Don't bother, Takeo: we're the same rank!" **

**He didn't answer. **

**"Right, forgot about that. Yukimura!" **

**He stood up. **

**"We're the same rank." **

**"In the hierarchy, you are my superior, just as Captain Kurosaki outranks the other Captains." **

**Yoruichi blinked. **

**Before, Kyoraku outranked the other captains. **

**'Must be a power level thing.' **

**"Doesn't matter. I've got a way for Vega over there to gain his Bankai. It'll be painful, and he might just die, but in the end, he WILL get it." **

**Vega looked stupified. **

**"Do I even get a say in this?!"**

** She scoffed. **

**"It's a promotion outside the 14****th**** Division. At least you won't deal with those two." **

**"True."**

** Yukimura sighed. **

**"Very well. You had best make it four days. He will need to recover from this...training you speak of." Suì-Fēng scoffed. **

**"Fine. Four days." **

**Both **shunpo'ed** out.**

** Vega looked at Yoruichi. **

**"I don't even know what my zanpakutō can do!" **

**"That's what we're about to find out. Get out of that bed and follow me." **

**Vega obeyed, thankful that someone put him in a shihakushō while he was out. **

**If he weren't, it would've been...awkward. **

**Any ****_Bleach_**** fan knows what Yoruichi's going to use to unlock Vega's Bankai.**

**Takeo Yukimura is Blood Hawk 451's OC, and the next entry in the Lost Tales will be his profile as written by the man himself, with a few modifications by me to show where he is, power-wise and to comply with my grammar standards. (The man used the letter 'u' too much and misspelt a few names, but that's just me being a grammar Nazi)**

**Vega's Zanpakutō is partially based on his Resurrección, but it's usually a matter of mindset when it comes to that.**

**It's a earth/fire-based zanpakutō, combining (to a point) Ryūjin Jakka's fiery powers of death with Suzumebachi's close-range abilities.**

**One punch equals turning an area the size of a small house into molten rock.**

**His Bankai will not be a compression type, though: I have too many of those in ****_WSR_****.**

** I'm also VERY tempted to start up the next story in the ****_WSR_**** universe, if only to describe the looks on the Fullbringers' faces when they see Ichigo duel-wielding Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki.**

**Remember, those idiots don't have a clue that Ichigo has two zanpakutōs.**

**GINJO: You are an asshole.**

**AUTHOR: Do I have to tell you how you got your ass kicked in canon?**

**GINJO: No.**

**AUTHOR: Too bad. You stole his Fullbring, lost in a duel against his shikai, tried (and failed) using a Getsuga, used a fucked up Bankai, starting losing a Bankai fight, fired a cero at Ichigo (which he caught in his HAND) had your sword's tip cut off and got IMPALED. And that was with just Zangetsu.**

**GINJO: Your point?**

**AUTHOR: This is ****_White Sun Rising_****. Ichigo's got TWO zanpakutōs and has more power then Yamamoto. You are fucked to the Nth degree.**

**GINJO:...I hate you.**

**AUTHOR: So do half the people I know. Get in line.**

**Next Time on the next ACTUAL chapter of ****_WSR Lost Tales_****: We catch up with Kaien, Miyako and Hisana.**

**What, thought I forgot them?**

**Ja Ne!**


	14. Arc 5: Part 2: Water and Ice

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc 5: After the Winter War

Part 2: Water and Ice

Kaien Shiba was not known to scowl.

His clone, (fucking clone, as 90% of the Seireitei liked putting it) Ichigo Kurosaki, was more famous for his link with (and courtship of) Rukia Kuchiki and unholy amounts of reiatsu was.

It scared the members of the 13th and 14th Divisions when the man scowled for over 5 hours.

If it weren't for the lack of a haori or second zanpakutō, they would be calling him 'Kurosaki-taicho'. Then there was another problem: Byakuya Kuchiki's wife, Hisana.

While Kaien was married, (quite happily, I might add) Hisana took her sister's place prior to her promotion, and the similarities between Ichigo, Rukia, Kaien and Hisana were getting both confusing and annoying.

Hisana (in a way that seemed like Unohana, only more refined and MUCH more effective) had put her foot down, but confusion still reigned.

Even so, the day was fast coming when Hisana would be transferred to the 6th Division to end this madness.

It seemed, though, that Hisana's zanpakutō was like Rukia's: an ice-type.

Even so, it was not like Sode no Shirayuki, although it was beautiful to look at.

It took the form of an oversized double-bladed scythe, akin to the zanpakutōs of the Kurosaki twins, but pure white with a ribbon streaming from the base of the weapon.

It scared the living shit out of her.

Shuhei Hisagi offered the oh-so helpful advice that fear was a good thing.

Fear was NOT a good thing.

Fear got you killed.

As soon as he got the chance, he beat the living shit out of the 9th Division Lieutenant, telling him that fear drove his old captain into Aizen's arms.

'People are idiots.'

'_Kaien, that's a universal rule_.'

He decided to pay a visit to the 14th Division, see how they were doing.

"HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

Yoruichi shunpo'ed into view, dragging one of the Arrancar (the mask was gone, though, so he wasn't an Arrancar anymore, although how that happened was not clear) toward Sokyoku Hill.

She shunpo'ed again, disappearing.

The Shiba clan leader shook his head, then dodged his insane 4th Seats, who, somehow, had hijacked the 14th Division's stolen Merkava Mk III MBT and brought it to the Seireitei.

"Oh, dear God. Not again."

He wanted to avoid a repeat of what happened during the Zanpakutō Rebellion with that damned thing! (AN: In short, it involved Kiyone, Sanataro, Nemo and the Merkava's 120mm main gun)

Nemo was in the 4th division, so hopefully there was no chance-

BOOM!

"Damn it, Sanataro, you missed!"

Kaien proceeded to lose what little sanity he had left.

The tank was waterproof and kido proof, (HOW was beyond the Lieutenant of the 13th, but the 11th Seat of the 14th seemed to not be taking chances with his favorite toy) and had something called NBC protection, so Nejibana was out of the question.

Just as he was plotting ways to disable the tank without destroying it, (Nemo was not someone to piss off when it came to that tank, as Suì-Fēng learned when he destroyed the 2nd Division barracks using a Gran Ray Cero after she hijacked it for use in a training exercise) his wife walked up beside him.

"Are those two using Nemo-san's tank again?"

Kaien, rather then yell at his wife, simply nodded.

"We could use that... What did Kurosaki-taicho call it? Anti-tank missile?"

"And risk Nemo-san coming in here, firing kido all over the place?"

While Kaien was a strong shinigami, he was still only a Lieutenant-Level one.

Nemo was Captain-Level.

And so were all of the 14th's Seated officers thanks to Ichigo.

So, yeah, pissing off the 11th Seat was a bad idea.

Seconds later, the massive 60 ton monster rolled back in, its' massive main weapon pointed at the battle happy Captain of the 11th Division, who was chasing it.

"Oh, no."

Kenpachi was a fast man, but he wasn't as fast as the MBT.

"Get back here and fight me one on one, you cowards!"

The fourth seats responded with a HEAT round shot at the Kenpachi's head.

Kaien grabbed his wife and shunpo'ed away just as the explosive device did what it was made to do.

It failed to kill Kenpachi, but it DID knock him out.

"Captain Ukitake's going to be pissed."

"Ukitake? I think Captain-General Yamamoto's going to kill them!"

Then they heard a pissed off voice.

"WHO THE FUCK IS DRIVING MY TANK?!"

"Uh-oh."

13th Division Barracks

Hisana sighed as she heard Nemo-san's angry voice.

Why those two continued to take that monster of a machine from the 14th division was still a mystery.

How it hadn't run out of ammunition was also a mystery.

Still, it didn't matter as long as the two didn't destroy the Seireitei.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TANK!"

She looked out the window to see Nemo, in a wheelchair, chasing the Merkava.

She giggled at the sight as the not-shinigami caught up and boarded the 60 ton MBT, open the hatch on the turret and proceed to beat the living shit out of the idiot that fired the main gun.

"NOT THE FACE!"

Hisana sighed once more, wishing to leave the 13th Division to join her husband in the 6th.

Not that it wasn't a bad place, but those two caused too much chaos for herself and their captain.

Still, she had her zanpakutō's shikai, and wasn't that bad at the shinigami arts.

Maybe she could transfer today and avoid the wrath of Captain-General Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake and Nemo.

"That's a good idea."

She went toward the Captain's office, but stopped when the tank suddenly burst through the wall, Nemo punching Kiyone in the head through the driver's hatch.

"OUT. OF. MY. TANK!"

He bashed her head off the steel hatch, then took control of the tank, driving out of the 13th Division.

At least those two weren't shooting the main gun anymore.

'Yes, leaving the 13th Division seems to be a VERY good idea.'

Jushiro Ukitake's office

Ukitake was NOT someone that got angry easily. Of course, that was before Nemo brought the Merkava up to the Soul Society. Of course, neither were to go anywhere near the machine EVER AGAIN.

As Nemo was making a list of 'Those Who Are NEVER To Touch The Tank', he was adding them to the list, which included the 11th and 12th Divisions. Unohana and Nemo were also there, and Nemo was cleaning the M92F he accquired before the Hell Incident, and intending to use it. "If Captain Kurosaki were here-" "Enough, Nemo-san. We have more pressing issues." "Yes, Captain, we do." He cocked the Italian-designed weapon and took aim.

"Oh, crap."

"TOUCH MY TANK EVER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

He opened fire, missing the two idiots, but scaring them enough to never go near the tank ever again.

They ran out screaming, and Nemo soon ran out of bullets.

"How the hell do I reload this thing?"

Unohana sighed.

"I will take you back to the 4th division. Fiddle with it there."

Nemo saluted the elder captain, then allowed her to wheel him out.

"Sorry about the tank nearly destroying your Division. Again."

Ukitake sighed.

"Kiyone and Sanataro are to blame for that, not you, Nemo-san. Just make sure they can't hijack it again."

Outside, Kaien was bashing his two idiots into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! YOU KNOW NEMO WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

Miyako sighed.

"He still will if they try that stunt again."

Just then, Hisana walked past the Lieutenant, 3rd and 4th Seats of the 13th and into Ukitake's office as Kaien continued his lecture.

Meanwhile

Ginjo Kujo stalked the man who was once Captain of the 14th Division with ease.

They knew almost nothing about him other that he was a Substitute Shinigami, had a VERY big sword and that he was not to be fucked with. (AN: Nemo hasn't told them ANYTHING about the link, Sode no Shirayuki or their Bankai.

He wants it to be a REALLY nasty surprise)

He attended his school every day, met with his friends, went home and that was it.

'Boring kid, but then again, he's decicated to his friends and family.'

A gang of idiots tried taking him down.

He took THEM out within seconds.

'Fuckth not with Ichigo Kurosaki without your Fullbring active.'

He looked at the light pole, noting the human-shaped dent in it.

'Correction: without 5 people with active Fullbring. I pray he never gets his shinigami powers back. THEN he would be a nightmare to deal with.' (AN: Ginjo has no clue what he's dealing with, does he?)

Back in the Soul Society

Hisana walked into the 6th division, thankful to Ukitake for letting her go.

And more thankful for joining the 6th and her husband.

Just as she was about to knock on Byakuya's office door, something exploded.

It appeared that someone had, once again, stolen the Merkava.

Judging from the screaming voice of Isane Kotetsu, it was someone from the 4th Division.

'Nemo-san really needs to put a lock on that thing.'

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TANK, YAMADA!"

Hisana shook her head, then opened the door.

Byakuya was so focused on his work that he didn't hear or sense her come in.

From the look of things, he didn't even notice the Merkava firing its' gun or destroying a building. "Byakuya."

Her voice jarred the man from his work.

A ghost of a smile (pun unintended) appeared on his face.

"Hello, Hisana."

Like Ichigo and Rukia, the two loved one another deeply, even though they had spent very little time together in the past.

Then again, the former couple only knew each other for less then a year.

Byakuya and Hisana were married for five.

He took his wife's hand, and JUST as the moment was about to be absolutely perfect, something exploded dangerously close to the 6th Division barracks.

Hisana saw her husband's rage begin to build.

Due to her training at the 13th and 14th Divisions, Hisana and Byakuya spent almost zero time around one another.

Now the 4th Division was daring to interrupt?! (Blaming Nemo and the Merkava was pointless: he only used the thing once during the Zanpakutō Rebellion and had it locked up ever since, and only now were people taking the damned thing because they were shooting off the lock that kept it safely locked up)

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE TOUCHES MY TANK OTHER THEN ME!"

It seemed Nemo had regained his weapon of mass destruction and was taking it back to the 14th Division to lock it up and find a way so no one could take the damned thing.

A Hell Butterfly landed on Byakuya's desk seconds later.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Captain Kuchiki. Once I put in my new security system, they won't be taking the Merkava ever again without my help."

The butterfly flew off. Byakuya turned his attention back to Hisana.

"We have all the time in the world to spend time with one another, Hisana. And I want nothing more then to do so."

He kissed his wife.

14th Division Barracks

Nemo put the sekki-sekki coated padlock into place and locked the massive door.

"Kido or cero THAT off."

He looked at Unohana, who brought him back.

"So, is there a reason you brought me back here?"

"My Hollow."

The not-shinigami shuddered.

"NO. You're an ungodly powerful captain already. You're the First Kenpachi, for God's sakes!"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, I know who you are. Yes, I'm terrified of you. No, I'm not telling anyone."

Nemo sighed.

"If you want to wake up that Hollow, fine, but I'll need to use heavy-duty bakudo to hold you down." He paled, which seemed hard, as half his face was already white.

"I'll ask Captain-General Yamamoto to fight you. I may be strong, but I'm not suicidal."

A Hell Butterfly landed on his shoulder, and out of it came the voice of the Captain-General of the Gotai 14.

"Nemo-san, I request your presence at the 1st Division Barracks."

"Speak of the devil, ne?"

Naruki City

Xcution numbered around 6 or 7 people, and they welcomed anyone with powers to join them.

But siding with a known enemy of the Gotai 14 was a REALLY bad idea.

Then again, how Jin Kariya survived his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki was a mystery.

The same could be said for Maki Ichinose, who fought Zaraki.

Either way, both men (and a few other Bounts who avoided getting involved in the conflict because Kariya had a feeling that putting all his cards on the table was not a good idea) survived.

Ichinose was not there at the moment, claiming he was contacting some allies. (AN: Three guesses on who Maki's contacting. Winner gets an OC seated officer in the 14th Division)

"You're sure? I could just kill him."

Shūkurō Tsukishima scoffed.

"Kariya, I know you live off of souls with high levels of spiritual energy, but if you tried killing Kurosaki, you would die. He's got as much reiatsu as Yamamoto. Maybe even more!"

He closed his book, placing his bookmark/Fullbring focusing point between the pages.

"You could bring the end of the world upon us!"

"That's enough, both of you."

Both turned to face Ginjo, who had just returned.

"We have a SLIGHT problem."

"Oh?"

"Kurosaki's sister is a Substitute. And I'm not willing to engage her in combat."

"You're stronger then she is."

"I saw her fight a Hollow. Her zanpakutō makes FIERY Getsugas! She's a mini Yamamoto!"

Both men shuttered at the thought.

One Yamamoto was bad enough.

One that was half his height was worse.

A lot worse.

I wasn't kidding about the OC.

Besides, you guys are going to be guessing for a while: the 14th Division has made a LOT of enemies.

To name a few:

Xcution

Kariya and his Bounts

Juhabach/Yhwach/Whatever the fuck his name is and the Vandenreich (seriously, pick a name and stick with it! This is getting annoying!)

Parts of Aizen's army that actually ARE loyal to the bastard and survived the Winter War

Kagerōza Inaba and the Reigai

And those are just the ones off the top of my head.

I'm sure Ichigo's pissed SOMEONE else off.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: Ggio versus Takeo!

Ja Ne!


	15. Blood-Hawk's OC

WHITE SUN RISING: RON THE TRUE FAN EDITION – OC

Name: Takeo Yukimura (note: name is in Western order)

Age: 19 (physically); 184 (chronologically)

Division: Division 2, and the Onmitsukidō

Rank: Third Seat of Division 2, Corps Commander in charge of the Detention Unit. Has not ever accepted promotions past Third Seat, as all of them are to postings in other Divisions (he doesn't want to leave the Second Division).

Power Level (With Bankai): Same as canon Hitsugaya (only because he doesn't get Worfed as much as Hitsugaya does. The strength of his abilities as listed below is assuming he has no Hollowfication.)

Appearance: Wears a fairly standard Soul Reaper shihakushō with the normal white obi replaced with a black one, accessorized with several items: black fingerless gloves on his hands and a single metal bracer on his right forearm; a cloth half-mask that covers his neck and the lower part of his face from his jaw to just below his eyes; a black hood attached to the outer kimono of the shihakushō, which keeps the uncovered part of his face mostly in shadow. As a note, the mask and hood are only worn while Takeo is performing his duties as Corps Commander (This will be elaborated on later); the rest of the time, the hood and mask are still present, but he keeps the hood down and the mask pulled down to uncover his mouth and nose. Without the coverings, Takeo has maroon eyes and medium-length dark grey hair that lies mostly flat, with the sole exception of a cowlick near the back of his head that sticks up. He has an angular, pale and solemn-looking face, and his eyes constantly have slight bags under them, as if he is unable to get enough rest. Takeo is a medium-height individual and is built very leanly, like a swimmer.

Background: Takeo is the youngest of three children of the Yukimura clan, one of the many Lower Noble Houses, and has both an elder brother and elder sister. Being neither the eldest son, who was to inherit the position of the head of both the family and the family business, nor a daughter to be given away in a political marriage, Takeo had no direction in his life and nothing to aspire to by remaining a member of his household. When it was found that he had a large amount of reiatsu, and an offer was extended for him to join the Gotai 13, entering the Academy at the age of thirty. Upon graduation from the Academy, he was accepted into the Second Division under Suì-Fēng. He gained his first seated officer's position less than two years after joining the Division and gaining his current rank of Third Seat forty-nine years after that. Takeo was the Fourth Seat of the Second Division during the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, under Yoruichi Shihoin, and at the time held a rivalry with Sui-Feng, the former Fifth Seat (promoted to Third Seat after Urahara's promotion to Captain) who is now his captain. Like Sui-Feng, Takeo was crushed by Yoruichi's apparent betrayal, though to a lesser degree than she was, and he had vague suspicions that Yoruichi had a good reason for her "betrayal."

Upon gaining the Third Seat, Takeo was handed his secondary position as the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, and overseer of the Maggot's Nest, which was automatically made the responsibility of the Third Seat according to the Second Division and Onmitsukidō's doctrine. Faced with the responsibility and the necessary callous brutality of his job, Takeo's psyche fractured into two parts: the first is Takeo, his original personality, which is used for everything other than his responsibilities as Corps Commander, and which is relatively friendly and polite, though somewhat closed-in and possessing a rather dry, sarcastic sense of humor; the second personality is Yukimura, the cold, logical, and distant side that comes out to deal with the reality of running the Maggot's Nest. Yukimura is always covered up with both mask and hood, while Takeo wears only one or the other – never both at the same time – and only on occasion. As a note, Yukimura is not unkind or needlessly cruel, but simply the more logical portion of Takeo Yukimura's personality brought to the fore, while his empathy for those enemies of Soul Society that are under his care is suppressed; Yukimura is distant and task-oriented, and shows no mercy, though he does display a very dry wit and morbid sense of humor on occasion. Additionally, both the Takeo and Yukimura halves are aware of each other and their collective psychosis, and share certain traits: firstly, neither of them will respond to the other's name (Yukimura will not respond to being called Takeo and vice versa); second, both halves hold great respect for their captain, Suì-Fēng, and for their lieutenant to a lesser degree, but both hold nothing but disdain for Ōmaeda (To be clear, the halves respect Ōmaeda's position as their lieutenant, but despise him personally, since they consider him unsuited and unfit for the position). Why he has not challenged Ōmaeda for the lieutenant's rank is unknown.

Zanpakutō: Taifū Tsume (Typhoon Claw); takes the form of an o-wakizashi (longer-length wakizashi, but still shorter than a katana) with an unadorned hilt, white hilt wrappings, and a short black tassel – with a Japanese mon coin tied onto the free end – attached to the pommel.

Release Command: Awaken in fury, Taifū Tsume

Shikai: Wind-type release form. Appears as a pair of windmill-like weapons (hereafter known as Claws), like massively-oversized shuriken, each of which consist of three broad, curved blades (each blade is about two feet long from the center to the tip, and about three-fifths of a foot wide at its widest point – the basic shape of each blade is like that of a katana, but broader and shorter) arranged around a central point in a pinwheel shape. There is no true handle on the Claws, instead a midsized hole in each – like the ones in shuriken – that are each large enough for Takeo to hold the Claws by gripping the inside edges of each hole. He only does this when using them to fight at close range, however, and the Claws simply levitate when he uses either of the Shikai's special techniques.

Shikai Abilities:

Areru, Taifū Tsume (Rage, Typhoon Claw): Defensive ability. Generates a horizontal tornado-like blast of wind that launches opponents and certain attacks backward. Ineffective on large opponents (anything much larger than an elephant) as anything other than a method to knock them momentarily off-balance. Almost entirely ineffective on opponents with more reiatsu than him. Also only works on physical projectiles and certain elemental-based attacks (he can halt or reflect more "solid" elements like earth and water, disrupt wind to a small degree, and redirect fire back on its caster, and that is it), but pure energy attacks like Cero or Getsuga Tensho are unaffected, and the defense can be overpowered by attacks from those who are stronger than he is.

To use this ability, Takeo tosses one of his Claws forward, and in the same movement makes a palm-first shoving motion at the enemy or attack he wishes to project the blast at. The thrown Claw stops in front of Takeo just after being tossed and orients itself in midair so that one of its broad, flat sides is toward the enemy/attack, and begins spinning, projecting a tornado-like cone of cycling wind forward. This process takes about half a second to complete.

Suto, Taifū Tsume (Strike, Typhoon Claw): Offensive ability. Takeo brings one arm and its accompanying Claw behind himself, and drops the Claw; instead of dropping to the ground, the Claw hovers, and begins spinning in place, rapidly accelerating until the blade appears as nothing more than a blur (at Takeo's current level of power and control, the blade's acceleration to full speed takes less than a second). Once the Claw is spinning quickly enough, he snaps his arm forward as if throwing the blade, and the Claw follows the motion and is launched forward. The spinning Claw generates a disc-shaped shroud of tiny blades of wind, adding about two feet in diameter to the attack, and the disc of air blades gets denser and more concentrated the further the attack travels. This attack can shear completely through almost anything, with the exception of seki-seki rock (unless the rock is about half a foot thick or less, and even then it can only really gouge at it), the hierro of any Arrancar stronger than the Septimo Espada (though it can still cut them, the severity of the cuts being dependent on the strength of the Arrancar in question), or the zanpakutō of any opponent equal in strength or stronger than him. After striking the target, the blade will return to Takeo.

(Note: both of these abilities can be activated wordlessly or with the use of the partial commands Areru and Suto for the offensive and defensive abilities respectively; wordless activation drops the effectiveness of each to one third of their full strength, and use of the partial command drops it to two thirds)

Bankai: Taifū Ryū Arekuru (Raging Typhoon Dragon) – appears as plate-armored knee-length boots and elbow-length gauntlets, along with Claws like those of his Shikai. The armor plates consist of a copper-colored metal and look like they are made of metallic scales; the fingers of the gauntlets end in sharpened talons, and the toes of the boots also end with three talons each, like a dragon's feet. Takeo also gets a long coat-like garment over his normal shihakushō when he activates Bankai (the coat itself resembles a sleeveless Captain's haori, except it is the color of blood and is unmarked). The Claws are noticeably different from those in the Shikai: these claws (the individual blades on the Bankai Claws are each half again as long as the ones on the Shikai) are approximately twice as large in diameter and lack the holes that the Shikai Claws have, instead floating behind Takeo while not being used. The Claws are made of the same coppery metal as the armor. Like Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Takeo can direct the motion of his Bankai's Claws with hand gestures, and use the Claws as direct-attack weapons.

Bankai Abilities:

Kitakaze: Kamisori Hayate (North Wind: Razor Gale) – The Claws spin rapidly and circle the enemy at high speed, generating cyclonic winds around them. This cyclone has two functions: it forms a barrier to keep them from escaping, and the inside is filled with blades of sharpened wind to cut and slice. The attack is similar to Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi, but is meant to cut the enemy apart rather than impale them. This attack is in between Seiffu and Kochi in terms of both power and its cost in reiatsu, though it is also unique in that while it normally only lasts for about thirty seconds, the attack can be maintained for a maximum of five minutes if reiatsu is continuously channeled into it. The longer the attack is maintained, the more lethal it becomes, like a hurricane getting stronger the longer it is at sea.

Minamikaze: Tatsumaki Tate (South Wind: Tornado Shield) – The Claws spin around Takeo like they do around the enemy with Kitakaze and create a similar cyclonic wind around him. This one, however, is protective, creating a near-impenetrable barrier around him. This ability is stronger near the ground, as the tornado is able to pick up rock, dirt and other debris from the ground and carry it in the outer "shell," which allows it to catch and block energy attacks like lightning strikes and Cero blasts. As with the Areru defense in Shikai, if the opponent is stronger than Takeo, they can simply blow through it. Takeo is also disadvantaged while using Minmikaze because he cannot see through the tornado, much like they enemy cannot see in to him, and he is effectively trapped in a fifteen-foot diameter circle while it is active. If desperate and confident that he can defeat his opponent using only hakuda, he can trap them in the shield with him and fight them hand-to-hand using the claws on his gauntlets and boots. This technique has an effective time limit of one minute, though if more reiatsu is added, it can also last longer, like Kitakaze. (Ron AN: Due to Ichigo's unholy power level, (insert 'Over 9000' joke here) any reishi-based attack that Ichigo or Rukia would use (hado, cero, bala and Getsuga Tensho) would punch through this technique as if it weren't there. Remember, Ichigo's just as strong, if not stronger, then Yamamoto, and he's been holding back against everyone except Aizen)

Seifu: Arashi no Ha (West Wind: Teeth of the Storm) – Takeo projects a blast of compressed wind from his hands (it looks like he's firing a Hadouken) that flies toward the target at high speed, rapidly forming into the silhouette of an Eastern-styled dragon that bites the target, with approximately the same effectiveness of the Shikai attack Suto, with the added bonus of being able to pierce hierro and other types of otherwise reiatsu-resistant armour (Those with significantly higher reiatsu are resistant, however – the top four Espada, for example, would still be largely unaffected). This is the weakest of Takeo's Bankai attacks, and therefore the quickest and easiest to use.

Kochi: Sora o Funsai (East Wind: The Grinding Sky) (And no, the name was not a typo; it is 'o,' not 'no') Traps the enemy/enemies in a large, dome-shaped (or spherical if in midair) barrier of powerful winds, created using the Claws as with Kitakaze and Minamikaze. The wind dome creates a vacuum inside itself, as it drags in a massive amount of air from inside and outside; this weakens the trapped enemy, causing them to begin to suffocate. However, Kochi does not kill the enemy this way. Instead, the air that is sucked in by the barrier begins to be compressed and becomes incredibly dense, and the barrier picks up large amounts of debris from the ground, if the barrier is established on or near the ground. Once the barrier reaches a certain critical mass, the entire thing implodes with massive force on the point where the target in the field is located, and crushes them together with whatever debris that has been picked up. A solid mass consisting of compressed dirt and rock (if on or near the ground) and the crushed remains of the enemy is left behind. This attack is the Bankai's strongest, and by far the most energy-intensive in Takeo's arsenal. It drains him to exhaustion and automatically knocks out his Bankai, regardless of the amount of reiatsu he has left to spare (the more reiatsu he has left for his Bankai, the faster the attack's barrier forms, the faster it reaches critical mass, and the more strength with which it implodes; it is functionally useless if he has any less than a quarter of his reiatsu left), and requires his full attention and focus (if he is attacked while using this technique, Takeo is effectively defenseless), since he needs to bring the barrier up quickly so that the enemy does not manage to escape its radius. This attack is Takeo's "When you absolutely need to kill EVERY Mike Foxtrot in the room" ability, and most likely the only one that is almost certain to kill anything within it, depending on his amount of energy at the time, up to (but not including) Arrancar up to the Segunda Espada's level (only because of his cheap-ass ability) and Soul Reapers/Vizards (assuming they can all use the reiatsu-armouring technique that Kenpachi can), Quincies (if very powerful and using Blut Vene) and Vasto Lordes/Arrancar (hierro) of a similar level, and individuals like Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki.

(Note: all Bankai attacks can be used using only the first part of their command phrases: Kitakaze, Minamikaze, Seifuu, and Kochi. Doing so reduces their effective strength to half of their full power. Additionally, Takeo can still utilize the Claws of his Bankai for direct physical attacks by launching them directly at opponents; this takes only a negligible amount of energy.)

Other Abilities:

Master-level Shunpo user, master-level Hakuda fighter, expert in stealth and reiatsu-concealing techniques: As a high-ranking member of the Second Division and Onmitsukidō, Takeo is extensively trained in Shunpo techniques and unarmed martial arts (He even incorporates some from the Living world to supplement his standard Soul Reaper Hakuda), and has very good control over his own reiatsu output. His skill in each is just behind Suì-Fēng's own, except for in stealth, where he is somewhat less skilled.

Expert swordsman: has a skill with his zanpakutō at least on par with any lieutenant. Prefers a single-handed style, and mixes in Hakuda (particularly kicks and one-handed grapples) while fighting with his zanpakutō.

Proficient Kido user: capable with using low-to-mid-level kido, but nothing really spectacular. Uses Bakudo and limited battlefield Kaido (healing Kido) spells, rather than Hado spells.

AUTHOR: He's balanced, and would stand a chance against quite a few people. Problem is, even if he awakens his Inner Hollow, he wouldn't stand much of a chance against my upgraded Vandenreich.

And they aren't just made up of Quincies and Arrancar: they took a page from my book and recruited from...other sources.

Who? Find out in the sequel.

Ja Ne!


	16. Arc 5: Part 3: 2nd Division Lieutenant

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc 5: After the Winter War

Part 3: 2nd Division Lieutenant/Armored Prayer

Yoruichi dumped the former Arrancar into the healing springs. He got his Bankai, but nearly died eight times.

'He's no Ichigo, but at least he survived.'

Yoruichi knew that Suì-Fēng picked Ggio for his skills in hand-to-hand combat and little else.

The closest people she was romantically interested in were herself (and Yoruichi was technically hooked up with Kisuke) and Ichigo, and we all know who he's with. (AN: I'm not shipping Ggio and Suì-Fēng. She killed him in canon, and at most, all I see is mutual respect here. Sorry)

Even so, a lieutenant she could tolerate was better then Ōmaeda. By the end of the day, he would be ready to face her old 4th Seat.

"WHAT?!"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"He's been yelling a lot over the past couple of days."

She shook her head.

"Probably because of that Merkava."

1st Division Barracks: Office of the Captain-General of the Gotai 14

Yoruichi was half-right.

"Did you need to yell?"

"Sir, I'm having a hard time keeping them from stealing my tank! Now you're telling me to get my hands on MORE of them! I'm already in deep shit with the Israeli Army for stealing that Merkava!" "All we need is one vehicle. The Kasumioji-"

"Sir, I trust them as far as I can throw my tank, especially after the shit they pulled after the Zanpakutō Rebellion!"

Yamamoto saw that the not-shinigami had a point. After what they pulled, Yamamoto wasn't willing to bother contacting them. (AN: Reference to the Kasumioji arc in the anime. Again, I am NOT touching that with a 20 foot pole)

"Then you have no choice."

Nemo looked at the book on the Captain-General's desk.

"Any particular one in mind?"

Yamamoto opened the book, turned to a page and pointed at a picture of what he wanted: the M113 Armored Personnel Carrier.

"Well, that's not going to be hard to get. Israel's selling those things off like hotcakes. I'm going to assume you're only giving those things to the 4th division?"

"And why do you ask that?"

"Sir, the 11th has tried stealing my Merkava for months. Do you really NEED a reason for me to ask?" "True."

A Hell Butterfly landed on Yamamoto's shoulder, delivering a message to the extremely old man.

"Ggio Vega's training is complete? How?"

Nemo shrugged.

"Forced materialization, most likely. Muramasa did it during the Zanpakutō Rebellion."

Yamamoto looked at the 11th Seat.

"And how would you know THAT, Nemo-san?"

"Sir, I'm a zanpakutō spirit as well as a Hollow. He tried it with me. It didn't work out so well."

2nd Division Barracks

Takeo Yukimura, 3rd Seat and warden of the Maggot's Nest, sat in Ōmaeda's office, performing some of the now-dead fatass' duties.

Even though Suì-Fēng could recruit two Lieutenants, (AN: It's canon: check the wiki) she only wanted one. Someone needed to stay in the prison and keep order.

Due to the nature of an Arrancar, Vega would need to keep his zanpakutō on him at all times.

As such, Yukimura was the likely choice, and was planning on throwing the fight until he was told by his Captain to do no such thing.

If he lost, it was because Vega was a better fighter.

"Yukimura!"

Suì-Fēng entered the office, then noticed that he wasn't wearing the hood.

"Right, didn't notice. Takeo!"

He looked up.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Get your ass to the 14th Division barracks."

It was time to see if he was being promoted.

14th Division Barracks

Why the 14th was chosen for this debacle was simple: the place was reinforced to withstand Ichigo using a Getsuga Tensho at full power and survive.

Still, barriers were needed to protect both the fortress and the people watching, which was why the Kido Corps was brought in.

"The rules for this contest are clear! Neither combatant is to kill the other, and if one fall unconscious, the one standing is the victor!"

Ggio stared at the man he was fighting.

From what he had been told, the 2nd Division avoided flirting with their Inner Hollows as much as they could, (Suì-Fēng being one of the few exceptions) so Ggio had an edge: Hollowfication and Resurrección.

But the 3rd Seat had more experiance with his Bankai to counter that.

"Wether or not you or I win this, it will have been an honor."

He unsheathed his longer wakizashi.

"Let's get started."

Ggio drew his tanto.

"Begin!"

"Pierce, T**anken** no D**aichi!" Ggio released and charged in, putting the 2****nd**** Division's 3****rd**** Seat on the defensive. Ggio's fist made contact with the ground, turning it into molten rock. **

**"What the hell?!" **

**Then he felt intense heat from the two thrusting daggers. **

**'If you don't release, Yukimura, we're dead.' **

**'I figured that out already, Takeo!' **

**"Awaken in fury, Taifū Tsume!" **

**Yukimura released, creating two oversized, three-bladed shuriken-type weapons, which he held between the gap between the curved blades. **

**"I'm not liking those." **

**"You shouldn't. Face the wrath of the Typhoon's Claw! Suto, Taifū Tsume!" **

**He put his left arm and its accompanying 'claw' behind himself, and dropped the weapon, but instead of dropping, it hovered there. **

**In less then a second, the blades became a blur as it spun. **

**"Take this!"**

** He moved his arm forward, and the shuriken followed his motion. **

**Ggio barely dodged as it came at him, but was forced onto the defensive as the second one came at him. **

**He saw one option: attack. **

**He fired three balas at Yukimura, then stopped the blades from hacking off his head with his thrusting ****dagger shikai. **

**Yukimura had two choices: dodge and pull the weapons back or continue and get hit with what he KNEW would take him out of the fight. **

**He shunpo'ed out of the way, recalling the two weapons. **

**"Hey, asshole!" **

**Yukimura turned his head to see Ggio punching a piece of rock dislodged by the right claw. **

**The left fist and dagger made contact, and a massive blob of molten rock was launched toward Yukimura. **

**"Areru, Taifū Tsume!" **

**He threw the left claw out and shoved it toward the lava, the air creating a shield to protect himself from the rock.**

**Even so, Yukimura wasn't stupid. **

**Wind could only stop solid objects. **

**"Block this!" **

**Ggio generated a cero, having figured out the weakness of Yukimura's defensive technique. **

**"Shit." **

**The Hollow flash hit the claw, exploding on contact. **

**Most of the upper half of the 3****rd**** Seat's uniform was destroyed, but he was mostly unharmed. **

**"Quick thinking." **

**"Wind can't stop lightning, so I figured I'd fire a cero at you." **

**"Now I take it up a notch, Ggio Vega. Prepare yourself." **

**He faced the former Arrancar. **

**"Bankai: Taifū Ryū Arekuru." **

**A tower of reiatsu consealed Yukimura for a brief moment, then he was revealed wearing plate armored knee-length boots and elbow-length gauntlets, and the claws were bigger. **

**The also lacked the holes they had in shikai, and just floated in midair. **

**"Well, shit. Fine. My turn!" **

**Yukimura sent the claws after him. **

**"Not happening!" **

**"Bankai!" **

**He avoided the two weapons, then impacted on the ground, turning the arena into molten rock. **

**"Funkazan Areno Ryouiki!" **

**Vega still had one of the thrusting daggers, but it was five inches longer then before. **

**Even so, it wasn't a compression type. **

**"Can't keep this up for long, just so you know." **

**It was almost like Ryūjin Jakka, but not at the same time. **

**"Hot as all hell." **

**He smirked **

**"And that heat needs to be vented. Good thing I'm an outlet!" **

**Lava surges exploded around the 3****rd**** Seat, forcing him to shunpo around to avoid getting caught in them. **

**"Bite off, Tigre Estoque!" **

**A zanpakutō (Vega's Arrancar one) missed Yukimura's head, and while he was surprised by Vega's disregard for his own safety, (then again, a Bankai couldn't hurt its' user) he noticed the former Arrancar's shock in his sword's failure to release. **

**'He must need his Hollow mask in other to do it.' **

**He took this chance to launch his own attack. **

**"Kitakaze: Kamisori Hayate!" **

**Both claws spun, creating a cyclone of death around Ggio. **

**"SHIT!" **

**Ggio finally figured out what he needed to do, and tried materializing his Hollow mask the same way he saw the others do a month or so back during the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, then remembered that his mask was once on top of his head. **

**He reached for the back of his head, pulled forward and generated his old Arrancar mask fragment. **

**"Bite off, Tigre Estoque!" **

**This time, his Resurrección worked, and he broke out of the tornado before the air cut him to pieces. Problem was, it took every bit of his power to do it. **

**His Bankai and Resurrección were cancelled out, and he fell on his face, the rock only being molten as long as his Bankai was active. **

**Without reiatsu, it cooled rapidly. **

**"THAT had to hurt." **

**Takeo left Bankai, sealing his zanpakutō to its' regular state. **

**'He fought well. He lost, but only because he had no experience using his Bankai.' **

**Yukimura's was made to destroy everything through use of the wind. **

**Vega's was like Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi, but weaker, designed to incinerate anything that touched the molten ground. **

**"Takeo Yukimura, you have won this battle, proving you are worthy of the title or Lieutenant of the 2****nd**** Division." **

**Standing beside Yamamoto, Suì-Fēng scowled. **

**'Well, Yukimura needs to be replaced, seeing that he's been promoted.' **

**She looked at Vega, who was being carried out. **

**'I'll need to put the man through his paces, but I think I found his replacement.' **

Testing** him could wait. **

**She had other problems.**

**6 hours later**

**Nemo walked beside Hanataro Yamada, the Kotetsu sisters and Santaro Kotsubaki as they went through the Senkaimon. **

**"If you fuck this up, I will kill ALL of you. You've already ruined my week by stealing my tank and I've had to give Captain-General Yamamoto a two and a half mile long list of reasons why I should keep the damned thing!" **

**"Uh, we all outrank you." **

**He drew his zanpakutō and Bankaied. **

**"And I outgun all of you. So shut the fuck up and follow my lead." **

**His patence had finally run out. **

**"Why are we going with you, anyways? You can do this yourself." **

**"Captain-General's orders. Think of this as payback for taking my tank without my permission." **

**The mission was simple: get their hands on 5 M113 APCs. **

**"Get the damned things and bring them here. That should be easy for you." **

**"Hey!" **

**Nemo glared at the four, showing the difference between their Divisions and the 14****th****. **

**He was the 14th's 11****th**** Seat: in theory, they should stronger then him. **

**In actuality, he could give Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng a hard time. **

**And he was the lowest ranking seated officer in the 14****th**** Division, which was hard to believe.**

**Hello, tank!**

**Before ranting about the APC thing, let me remind you that Yamamoto isn't stupid. He knows there's ****going to be another war, and the medics have had almost ZERO protection in every conflict the Soul Society has been through. **

**So when Ichigo brought him a few books on living world militaries after Nemo brought the Merkava up, (at the old man's request) he started looking at ways to modernize the Gotai 14. He's practical, and APCs are hard nuts to crack open.**

**Especially if you make them reishi proof.**

**Besides, we're not going to see battalions of tanks.**

**One Merkava is enough to scare the piss out of a squad of infantry.**

**I may or may not make Nemo steal an M60, though: there's enough of them to go around.**

**Next Time on ****_WSR Lost Tales_****: "Did you have to steal a Syrian attack helicopter?" "I think we're allowed revenge on the 11****th**** Division for everything they've put us through, Nemo-san."**

**Ja Ne!**


	17. Arc 5: Part 4: Not Enough Pills

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc 5: After the Winter War

Part 4: Not Enough Pills

Yamamoto was downing an entire bottle of painkillers, despite Chōjirō's telling him not to.

"Why do I bother with you, Nemo-san?"

"Sir, you're the one that forced those four on me. I didn't want to bring them with me. Members of my own division would've been better, but NO, you give me the ones that can't be trusted with human weaponry! Do you know what those things can do in the right hands?!"

48 hours earlier

Isane and Hanataro had done something extremely stupid and stolen an Syrian Mi-24 Hind. How, no one but the pair knew, but they were flying the damned thing pretty well. Did I also mention that it was fully armed? No? Well, it was. "Oh no." Santaro and Kiyone did their job and stole 5 M113s and got shot at by a pissed off squad of IDF/G troops when they took that last one, giving Nemo a good laugh. Now? Nemo was torn between saluting the two idiots and tearing out his mismatched hair. 'Think, Nemo. At least they can't-'

As if to taunt him, a Senkaimon opened in front of the attack helicopter.

NOW he was tearing out his hair and screaming to the heavens, as if trying to warn the Gotai 14.

Present time

"How they learned to operate the weapons on that machine is a puzzle. Either way, it is your problem now, Nemo-san."

Nemo groaned.

"Why me?" He left, resolving to beat the shit out of the two 4th Division officers.

Yamamoto was close to failing unconscious due to the overdose of painkillers.

"I did warn you not to do that, Genryūsai-dono."

The Captain-General could barely wait for Ichigo to regain his memories.

Without him, most of the 14th Division's command staff had to return to the world of the living in order to keep up appearances, leaving the 3rd Seats in charge.

Yoruichi and Gin did not have the same...presence as Ichigo: they could not influence people just by talking to them.

Vizards and Arrancar sided with him and him alone.

Only one man had that kind of power: Aizen.

But Ichigo was not interested in replacing the Spirit King.

He was king of himself and no more: commanding the 14th Division simply allowed him to protect his friends and family.

Homura and Shizuku technically outranked Nemo, but had zero command experience.

That left the lowest ranking officer in the Division: Nemo.

But even the 11th Seat had issues, as he was a former researcher, not a commander of men.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's power was untested, so giving her a seated position was out of the question, but she WAS a former Vasto Lorde.

Grimmjow was now 4th Seat of the 11th Division and Ulquiorra was the unofficial second lieutenant of the 4th, so they were out as well.

They had yet to test Tier Harribel and her Fraccion, but that was the 14th Division's problem. And everyone that was Captain-Level were either 3rd Seats, Lieutenants or Captains.

Demoting someone to serve in the 14th was pointless, and no one could match a captain coming out of the Academy. Even Gin wasn't on the same power level as one when he left the Academy.

'Kurosaki had best recover his memories soon!'

4th Division Barracks

**"Did you have to steal a Syrian attack helicopter?"**

**"I think we're allowed revenge on the 11****th**** Division for everything they've put us through, Nemo-san." Nemo was surprised by Hanataro's retort. **

**"I see. Just so you know, you two have landed me in deep shit with the Captain-General. You destroyed the main barracks for the entire 11****th**** Division, landed 94 11****th**** Division officers in the hospital and the only reason Zaraki's not after your heads is because he never thought you would have the balls to pull something like this off! I think you've gained the bastard's respect. Even so, the Captain-General's pissed, I'm three inches from killing you and if Captain Kurosaki were here, I'd be getting my chance to do just that!" **

**Both shinigami were cowed by the 11****th**** Seat's outburst. **

**Unohana had decided that, as they were under his command, she would let Nemo punish them within reason. **

**She still needed them. **

**"Consider yourselves lucky that your Hollows are awake. That means you'll survive this." **

**That was a bad thing. **

**"Bakudo** 63: Sajō Sabaku."

Ropes of energy wrapped around the two.

Even Hollowfied, neither could break loose from a 60s level bakudo cast by a Captain-level shinigami.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness."

Both realized what spell he was about to use.

It was one of his favorites, after all.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi."

He snapped his fingers, forming the Black Coffin around the pair. It disappeared a few seconds later, revealing two wounded shinigami, both of whom had Hollowfied just to survive.

They would be fine within a few hours.

"Good enough."

He had a helicopter to take care of.

14th Division Barracks: 3 hours later

"You're...testing us?"

"Well, Nemo will be. He's kind of in charge of the whole reverse Hollowfication thing."

Mila-Rose watched as something flew overhead.

"Didn't know Nemo could fly a helicopter, let alone steal a Hind."

Before Mila-Rose could ask what the hell Yoruichi was talking about, Gin walked over.

"Nemo didn't take that thing. Those two morons from the 4th did durin' their mission. Destroyed the 11th Division's barracks, too."

"Then why is Nemo flying it? His reiatsu signature is fairly unique, you know."

"Captain-General's orders. He's not happy with Nemo-san and less happy with those two."

"What'd the Captain-General do to them?"

Gin lost his smile.

"Unohana's problem, and she gave them to Nemo. He used Kurohitsugi on them. Good thing their Hollows are up and about, otherwise they'd be dead."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"He used the full incantation."

Yoruichi paled slightly.

Kurohitsugi was a micro black hole in a box at full power.

Aizen and Nemo had one thing in common: their use of Kurohitsugi in combat.

It was one of not-shinigami's favorite traps: use a bakudo or Hollow attack, chant the spell's incantation and unleash the 90th Hado.

Of course, Aizen used it to surprise and gloat while Nemo was more practical.

He just took down the target.

The not-shinigami wheeled the 60 foot helicopter into his little storage hanger before shutting the door and locking it.

"There! Now the only way anyone's getting in is if I LET them in."

He shunpo'ed off, finding his superior officers and two of Harribel's Fraccion: Apacci and Mila-Rose, if he remembered correctly.

"Nemo-san, we were just talking about you!"

"You saw that monster fly overhead, more likely. What is it?"

Mila-Rose looked at the man.

"Can you do what you did to Vega to me?"

Nemo shuttered.

"I'll teach you jinzen, THEN I'm getting the fuck out after sealing your ass. I'm not fighting you."

She remembered the ass whooping Vega delivered to the 11th Seat.

"So who's gonna fight me when I go nuts?"

The Tower of Power appeared from the teleporter.

Yoruichi looked at the 11th Seat.

"You didn't."

Nemo shrugged.

"I kinda owe him for those two retards destroying his barracks."

"What the hell is that?!"

A wall exploded, and out came the insane bell-wearing man. (AN: Say it with me, now: ZARAKI TIME!)

"Nemo! You told me I'd get a fight!"

The not-shinigami took in a breath.

"Can you wait a short while, Captain? I need to teach this lady here jinzen. Once she's ready, she's all yours."

Zaraki's smile was more sharky then Harribel's Adjuchas form. (AN: Don't look at me like that. She WAS a shark Hollow at one point)

He knew what happened the last time Nemo did this: the not-shinigami got his ass kicked.

'That should've been ME fighting!'

"At least I'll have some fun. THAT'S worth the wait!"

He jumped off, landing on a nearby rooftop.

Apacci and Mila-Rose came to the conclusion that the 11th Division Captain was insane.

This was old news to the Gotai 14's seated officers.

"So, why him?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki is the strongest zanjutsu user in the Gotai 14. If anyone can survive an Arrancar's reverse Hollowfication, it's him."

He lead her to the barely repaired training field.

"Plant your ass on the ground and cross your legs."

Mila-Rose did as she was told, resisting the urge to tease the not-shinigami.

Then again, he wouldn't like it.

At all.

"Stay there for a moment."

Using shunpo and sonido, he quickly got his hands on another Asauchi, then placed it in her hands. "Force yourself into your mind. Enter its' deepest recesses."

Nemo drew his zanpakutō and wordlessly Bankaied, casting a dozen or so spells in his head. Mila-Rose, like Vega, entered jinzen with zero problems.

Then Nemo unleashed the bakudo barrage, as the Vizards liked to call it.

Mila-Rose was hit with at least 10 sealing kido, securing her in place.

"Captain Zaraki, your turn!"

He shunpo'ed away, then put up a barrier around the two as soon as the Kenpachi was near.

"This is gonna be FUN!"

Like Vega, she wore down the bakudo seals, finally destroying the Bankin.

Kenpachi charged in, cackling.

Karakura Town

Orihime and Tatsuki watched as Ichigo walked into the classroom.

The captain of the 14th Division looked, for lack of a better term, lost.

It had been 3 months since he lost his powers, and he had been plagued with dreams of his life before the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.

Mostly, though, they revolved around Rukia.

'Just goes to show you how much he loves her.'

In battle, in life and in death, they were partners: literal soul mates.

The Black Sun and the White Moon, they were called at times, but Orihime always thought that the nicknames could be interchanged: Black Sun, White Moon; White Sun, Black Moon.

No matter what, they met and eclipsed one another, changing role and color.

This was best reflected in the fact that whenever Ichigo or Rukia was in another realm, one zanpakutō stayed with their wielder.

Sometimes it was Zangetsu, sometimes it was Sode no Shirayuki.

It was always random.

And now he was lost.

Without Rukia, without his powers, he was practically cast into the ocean, unable to get back to shore.

Only when he regained his memories fully would he finally be rescued.

Being this helpless pissed Tatsuki off, but compared to Orihime, Sado and even Uryū, who had been there from the beginning... she couldn't hold a candle to that.

In just over a year, though, Ichigo would regain his memories, with the help of the Fullbringer organization Xcution.

Of course, only one person knew that part: Nemo.

Outside, watching the Substitute from afar was Ginjo Kujo with a pair of high-powered binoculars. Dodging that afro-haired idiot from the 13th Division was easy. (AN: I, of course, refer to Zennosuke. While his division is unconfirmed, Karakura is the responsibility of the 13th Division in canon, as confirmed by the manga, so he's a member of the 13th Division)

Hiding from the more zealous 14th Division's seated officers, not so much.

Hiding from Karin Kurosaki?

Impossible.

Speaking of the black haired girl, Ginjo was not warned of his impending doom in the form of a reiatsu infused soccer ball. (GINJO: My spidey sense is tingling! *Gets hit in face by ball*).

Even with his own version of hierro, (Fullbring WAS a Hollow-based power, after all) surviving one of Karin's attacks was a miracle.

Once more, ball met face, and Ginjo entered the sky once more, landing four blocks away on a ten story building's rooftop.

"Ow."

He then stared down a massive knife at his throat.

It was the young Kurosaki's zanpakutō, and as she grew, it grew.

"If I ever see you near Ichi-nii again, you and Chìliè Yuèliàng Lóng are going to be getting to know one another VERY well."

Ginjo chuckled nervously.

The brother was not one to fuck with.

The sister was weaker, but just as bad, as she showed zero mercy to those who would harm her family.

Kind of like her boyfriend, but Ginjo didn't know about that last part.

A Getsuga formed on the edge of the blade.

Ginjo managed to get the hell away, but escaping Karin's wrath?

Not happening.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Cue Ginjo flying through the air, screaming like a little bitch.

And he was on fire.

Can't forget that.

Back at the school, Ichigo wondered why he heard screaming coming from outside when no one was there.

He went back to his work.

And Ichigo has returned!

Well, he was seen, but he's not doing anything. Very Nemo-heavy, yes, but the man's my comedy relief and my way of explaining things to the rest of the cast and to the readers.

I think I'm almost ready to start on the sequel. All I really need now is a title.

...I suck at thinking up titles.

After the next chapter, I'll switch to oneshots.

Next Time on _WSR Lost Tales_: Harribel's Fraccion join the 14th Division, and Harribel finally undergoes reverse Hollowfication. You can tell that it's not going to be pretty.

Ja Ne!


	18. Arc 5: Part 5Final: Vasto Lorde

White Sun Rising Ron the True Fan Edition: The Lost Tales

Arc 5: After the Winter War

Part 5/Final: Vasto Lorde/Time to Act

It had been just under a year since the Winter War, and Emilou Apacci had finally, 9 months after Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose, undergone reverse Hollowfication.

She took so long simply because she didn't see a good reason to do it.

She wasn't sure they could use Ayon, and shinigami didn't heal as fast as Hollows.

Of course, that changed when Hanataro Yamada (who pissed off Nemo ten months before with that incident with the Hind) lost his left arm when Nemo was finally angry enough to cause bodily harm to the moron.

Color the entire Gotai 14 surprised when his arm grew back less then 40 seconds later.

The not-shinigami's thoughts on the whole thing?

"Huh. I thought I was the only one who could do that."

That resolved the whole thing for her, and 36 hours later, she was now a shinigami.

Her Resurrección made it a pain in the ass, though: she nearly took off Zaraki's head twice.

Her shinigami zanpakutō followed the same idea as her Resurrección, only for her arms.

During her...session, the not-shinigami had refined the process greatly.

Zaraki didn't have to fight her long: 30 minutes at most.

Still,the four Hollows that underwent the process were all Adjuchas-Class.

Not even the not-shinigami had a clue what would happen with a Vasto Lorde like Harribel.

So when the former Kido Corps commanders Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushōda were brought in, the Arrancar was not surprised.

"Heavy duty sealing?"

Nemo shrugged.

"You ARE a Vasto Lorde. Don't blame me for being cautious."

She honestly couldn't.

Vega and her Fraccion were wild killing machines when they underwent their reversals.

Nemo and Zaraki were nearly killed each time.

Only the Kenpachi's 'armor' (basically shinigami hierro) and Nemo's kido skills kept the former Arrancar from killing them.

"We are going to hit you with as many bakudo as possible. I might even invent a few new ones for the occasion."

It wasn't that they didn't think Nemo couldn't keep her down.

They just wanted to be sure she wasn't getting up once she was under.

"Ok, you've seen you Fraccion undergo jinzen, right?"

"I know what to do, Nemo-san."

Nemo rolled his eyes and gave her a spare Asauchi.

"Assume the position!"

Harribel raised an eyebrow, but complied.

She entered jinzen faster then Vega and the others, so Nemo threw out the modified bakudo, holding her down.

"Alright, guys, you're up!"

The former leaders of the Kido Corps followed up on the not-shinigami's bakudo assault, resorting to Bakudo 99-2: Bankin, enhanced in Hachi's case by his Hollow mask.

As Zaraki was in the 4th Division recovering from the ass kicking he got from Apacci, Gin and Yoruichi would be handling Harribel.

Kamishini no Yari was a nasty Bankai, and Yoruichi had shunko, so they were going to be fine.

They hoped, at least.

Harribel's mind

Harribel's inner world was rather surprising.

Rather then a desert like she thought it would be, it was a large chain of rocky islands.

"About time."

Harribel unsheathed her zanpakutō and parried a strike from a woman that was roughly her height and had the same skin tone, but her hair was pure white.

If anything, they looked like sisters.

Then again, this was a something Harribel was expecting.

Vega's zanpakutō spirit was almost a perfect copy of himself, and so were the others.

It must've been because they were born from a Hollow's soul rather then a normal shinigami.

"I've been waiting for over two centuries for you to even try to make contact with me. Two centuries. I am NOT pleased. And don't bother with the excuse 'I'm a Hollow, so you wouldn't exist if I were still a regular Vasto Lorde'."

Harribel parried another strike, then sonido'ed away.

"Destroy, Tiburón!"

She released her Arrancar zanpakutō, losing most of her face's mask fragments and making a white, fin-like sword as long as she was tall seemingly made of bone. (AN: You know what her Resurrección looks like. If not, look it up)

"You will not be able to pick up your Resurrección for long."

"I know that. But I will defeat you quickly."

Her near-clone scoffed.

"You can't defeat the water, Tier. Even the strongest rock erodes from water's power."

She pointed the katana at Harribel.

"I should thank you, though, for becoming a Vasto Lorde. It grants me more power then you know."

This was going to be bad.

"Crush!"

Her sword extended in length, turning into a daito.

The guard looked a lot like Tensa Zangetsu's, and the sword was just as black.

The hilt was a different color then Tensa Zangetsu, though: purple and green rather then black and red.

'Wait, it looks like Kurosaki's Bankai.'

"You realize now what happened to me. During your fight with Kurosaki, you absorbed some of Kurosaki's reiatsu, and that power was given to me."

"Meaning?"

"You're a smart lady. Figure it out."

And she did.

Hollows absorbed the power of the Hollows they ate.

Her zanpakutō took in some of Tensa Zangetsu's abilities.

Including its' main attack.

"Oh, _shit."_

She swung the blade at her wielder.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A yellow wave of energy rushed toward her, forcing Harribel to use sonido to avoid the Getsuga. Against the raw power of the moon, water was useless.

"Kasukeda Getsuga Tensho!"

She barely turned to see her zanpakutō launching a water-based Getsuga at her.

This was going to be a long and painful fight.

THAT much she knew.

Outside

Fighting Harribel was suicide, so they opted for Plan B.

As in bakudo.

Lots and LOTS of bakudo.

For everyone that broke, five were put in their place.

She kept trying to break out, but with Hachi using his mask and Nemo drawing reishi from the air, her breaking out was nigh-impossible.

"Bakudo 9: Geki!"

"Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō!"

"Bakudo 63: Sajō Sabaku!"

"Bakudo 73: Tozanshō!"

"Bakudo 75: Gochūtekkan!"

"Bakudo 4: Hainawa!"

"Bakudo 79: Kuyō Shibari!"

"Bakudo 99-1: Kin!"

Tessei slammed his hands into the ground.

"Bakudo 99-2: Bankin!"

And the cycle repeats, using every sealing bakudo in existence. (AN: Including ones Kubo is yet to release, as there are at least 50 more bakudo spells left unaccounted for)

After repeating the cycle 20 times, Tessai, Hachi and Nemo fell on their asses.

"I think...we're good. Unless she pulls a Captain Kurosaki out of her ass, we SHOULD be fine."

Harribel's Inner World

Harribel was extremely close to pulling an Ichigo out of her ass.

She was using Hollow and shinigami powers (ceroes, bala and what little hado she knew)

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!"

Yes, she knew THAT spell. She'd seen Nemo use it more then once.

Like Ichigo, her Zanpakutō shattered the Black Coffin, but not without injury.

She didn't notice that Harribel took her sword, which had sealed itself.

"Crush, Shin'en Aoiro Taikai!" (Deep Blue Ocean)

She released, tranforming the sword into the near-copy of Tensa Zangetsu.

The zanpakutō spirit, however, wasn't just going to yield. "Bankai."

She changed slightly, her hair turning black and her eyes turning red.

She also wore a more revealing version of Tensa Zangetsu's Bankai outfit, exposing much of her bust. Her sword was a almost the same, but was now longer and slightly curved toward the end. (AN: Think Tensa Zangetsu V3's outfit with Tensa Zangetsu V1's sword)

'I already claimed my zanpakutō. What the hell is going on?!'

"I have had centuries to hone and master my powers. I gained Bankai when you became a Vasto Lorde. Come, Tier Harribel, and try to claim your Bankai!"

Correction: THIS was going to be the extremely painful part.

Outside

Nemo had spoken too soon.

The Bakudo were breaking.

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

The seals exploded and out came Harribel.

She was not Hollowfied, though.

She had the mask, (must like her original fragments, but extended over her entire face) but not the form.

It fell off her face before turning into reishi.

She was also naked.

Everyone (sans Yoruichi) covered their eyes to at least try to preserve the Vasto Lorde's modesty.

"Since no one wants to move, I'll get her a shihakushō."

She shunpo'ed off, leaving the four men to just stand there with their hands covering their eyes.

Gin had a girlfriend, and if he looked, Rangiku wouldn't forgive him.

Hell, he wouldn't forgive _himself_.

"So, where's Yoruichi? She's a fucking speed demon: she should be here by now."

Then Nemo snarled.

"She WAS here. Fucking bitch grabbed Harribel and left!"

He uncovered his eyes, showing that his reiatsu sense was right.

Both women were gone.

"Hey guys!"

Senna Kurosaki landed on Nemo's head, balancing on it like Zangetsu would on one of his flagpoles. "Ma'am, get the hell off my head."

She slipped forward, backflipping and kicking the not-shinigami in the face before landing on her feet. Gin, Tessai and Hachi pulled signs seemingly out of nowhere.

Hachi and Tessai had 9s on theirs while Gin's was a 10.

The black and white haired not-shinigami glared at the three men.

"Bastards."

He got to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here, ma'am?"

"You guys were throwing around bakudo like there was no tomorrow. Came to check out why."

Nemo huffed out a sigh.

"Harribel was why."

Senna paled slightly.

"You did that reverse Hollowfication thing to her?"

"Hence the fuckton of bakudo."

She jumped back onto his head and used him to shunpo off, kicking him forward in the process.

This time, all three held 10s.

Nemo, for his part, resisted using high level hado on the girl.

She did not have Bankai nor did she, to the best of his knowledge, have an Inner Hollow.

If she did, it was so deeply buried that he couldn't sense it.

This was a problem for Nemo.

Every seated officer in the 14th either had Bankai, (or their race's version of it) an awakened Inner Hollow or both.

Senna was the only exception.

She only had shikai: no hollow, no Bankai. Even the Twins had their Hollow powers.

The not-shinigami shook his head.

He needed to pay attention to Xcution, not his fellow officers.

He left the square using shunpo.

36 hours later

Nemo finished installing the soundproofing material in his walls.

Harribel would share her rank with the Rosary shinigami while her Fraccion took the until-now vacant position of the 12th Seat.

This meant one thing: Nemo was going to be getting a LOT of headaches.

Their office was right beside his.

He was never going to get any work done now.

He pulled out his phone and called his Xcution contact, Jackie Tristan.

"_Hello_?"

"Jackie."

"_Naoto! What the hell_?!"

He introduced himself as Naoto Toyoda, an unseated officer in the 14th Division who REALLY didn't like his Captain.

He leaned back in his chair.

"How long until you can do what you need to do to Kurosaki?"

"_We're still getting ready! We won't be ready for another 4 or 5 months_!"

Nemo smirked.

That fit with his timetable.

"Good enough. In a few months, we'll have a proper captain and you'll have enhanced Fullbring. I'll contact you in a few days."

He hung up, then chuckled.

Xcution was playing into the Gotai 14's hands.

Yamamoto was tired of dealing with the rouge substitute.

Ichigo was not only useful and loyal (but only as long as the Gotai didn't do anything abhorently stupid, like what happened a century ago) but he had made friends among the Gotai 14, and had changed them for the better, which was why Captain-General Yamamoto wanted him back.

The not-shinigami finally leaned back in his chair and fell asleep until the Three Idiots entered his office, arguing as always.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU-"

"Ladies."

The two arguing women looked at Nemo, whose eyes were half open.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Up yours, you-"

"Hado 1: Sho."

Apacci was sent flying out.

"I'll put up with your arguing, but NOT in my office. What the hell do you want?"

6 months later: Beginning of Operation Xcutioner

The plan was simple: as soon as Captain Kurosaki had located Xcution's GHQ, the Gotai 14 would move in and take them down, then release him from his body long enough for them to bring him to the Soul Society for a few hours; long enough to wake up Rukia, who had been cut off from his reiatsu for 17 months and 3 weeks.

Of course, that was the plan.

And any idiot could tell you that no plan survives contact with the enemy.

In this case, the enemy was Ginjo Kujo.

So, to make sure everything didn't go to hell in a handbasket, Nemo would be going down there in a modified gigai that hid all of his Hollow features.

It was based off the one Senna used, but unlike that one, it was a one-off.

Once he got out of it, it was destroyed: incinerated by his reiatsu.

It would be perfect for a surprise attack. He walked to the Senkaimon, inside the gigai, and activated the massive doorway.

Thankfully, he had a Hell Butterfly, so he wouldn't be ending up in the Dangai this time.

'Time to bring you back to black, sir.'

And that's it for the last _Lost Tales_ arc.

Well Kubo has given me more information that I will use in the sequel, (if anyone's got any idea on a name, PM me. It's got to follow the theme, though: the sun and moon) he's practically tipped the world on its' head. I think I'll wait until July to get started. Think of it as a birthday present from me to all of my readers. (that's when I was born, in case you were wondering)

Until the next time in the _WSR_ verse, Ja Ne!


End file.
